I'll Always Be Waiting
by dark's silver shadow
Summary: Helena has a lot on her plate.Things that happened long ago are starting to hold more significance than they once did.Hidden powers and a jaded love mixed in with the dire state of Harry's 7th year make an interesting story.ratedM just in case.SevOC
1. The Beginning

The Great Hall was bursting with excitement. There was a rumor going around that Hogwarts was participating in a foreign exchange student program of sorts. The word was that instead of just one or two kids there was a large group. But on the other hand there was also the rumor that they were some sort of alien children there to probe everyone in Hogwarts…go figure.

Either way the news, by some miracle, had not been completely leaked out to the students making it all the more exciting to them. Especially with it being only the second day of school.

Once everyone had arrived and seated themselves the Headmaster called the students to order so he could make an announcement in his usual businesslike manner.

"As most of you may know, there will be some new faces in Hogwarts other than those of our First Years. These newcomers are not going to be here for a short period of time as some of you thought, but instead will be among us until they graduate. Due to their exceptional abilities their Headmaster contacted me in hopes that they may find a more challenging and fulfilling education here than amongst their original classmates." He then turned to look behind him and signaled Professor Dumbledore to bring a stool and the Sorting Hat forward where everyone would be able to see it.

"Now," said the Headmaster, "before we have breakfast we must sort our new-comers into their proper houses. I want all of you to help make them feel welcome here." After saying this he motioned for someone to open the large doors and allow the new students to enter.

As the group walked in everyone turned to watch them with looks of extreme interest and curiosity, excluding a gang of Slytherins who only let on a look of sheer boredom.

The four tables began to talk; creating a small din that was steadily beginning to grow. Helena and her three best friends had ended up getting shoved to the front of their blob of classmates and were feeling extremely nervous but it was too late to meld back into the middle again. The reached the customary spot before the stool and waited as their new Headmaster silenced the throng of chattering Hogwarts students. He then reminded them about how they were to be sorted and that they were all to be considered Fourth Years due to their age. Then the sorting began. Helena didn't pay much attention until her friends' names were called.

First, Jonathan Andrews. He was a tall, well built guy. He had athlete written all over him; from his dark brown hair and light brown eyes down to his red Converse clad feet. He had a faded pair of blue jeans on and a Led Zepplin shirt to complete his outfit. He sat under the worn looking hat for a few second before it exclaimed "Gryffindor!" The table to her left cheered as she watched Jonathan smile at her and the other two guys before finding a seat at the, apparently, Gryffindor table.

Next it was Alexander Devlin, he was just as tall as Jonathan; he also had a lean form but was not quite as muscular. You could still tell he was involved in sports. He had dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had black Converse, faded jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt. He also ended up being placed in Gryffindor a few seconds after putting the hat on. Now…it was her turn.

"Dodsen, Helena" That was her cue to walk up and sit on the stool. She had to admit that she was a bit nervous but she was also very excited to find out where she would go. Everyone had been told before they left America the different characteristics of each house and how the Sorting Hat was supposed to look deep inside you at your true inner self and determine in which house you would do best. Yeah, it did sound a bit exaggerated but it got the point across anyway. All four of them in their little group had been pretty sure Jonathan and Alexander would be Gryffindors but they couldn't decide where Helena and Lucian would be put. _**"Now we'll find out won't we?"**_

She found herself already sitting on the stool; her expression that of complete calm when inside she's fit to burst!

The hat was now on her head, she could see nothing as it, like with the others, was too big and enveloped her noggin. A voice then filled her head.

"Hmmm…interesting…you certainly have brains…hmm…aaah yet there's a bit of deviousness as well…Gryffindor or Slytherin should be best…oh two of your best friends are in Gryffindor already my, my…this is what I'll do. You shall help these two great houses. You have the will and strength to set in motion the unity and alliance between the two that I fear will be needed in the future and that once existed when this school was founded."

Severus watched as this girl sat underneath the old hat. It was taking longer for the hat to decide on her. This provoked a slight interest. After a minute or so of silence the hat finally proclaimed her as a Slytherin, the rest of the table cheered as he watched her shrug her shoulders at the two who had been sorted into Gryffindor. She decided to sit where she could easily turn and talk to them, since they had the seats on the side closest to the Slytherin table she, in turn, got on the side closest to theirs. This, ironically, was right across from him.

She had layered brown hair that went to around the bottom of her shoulder blades parted on the side and tapered to frame her face. She had camo guy shorts on that had big pockets and a Lynyrd Skynyrd shirt. All of their shirts in her little group were black with a muggle band insignia on it. Severus could only tell that she had black eyeliner and mascara on, he didn't get a chance to see too many more details. No matter; breakfast would start soon and she'd have to turn around to eat.

"McKay, Lucian"

"_**About time they got to him." **_Lucian was the closest to her out of their "family" of four.

He had shoulder length black hair, a tall, strong frame and crystalline blue eyes. He had a Guns 'n' Roses shirt, jeans and dark red and black converse. His shoelaces were big black ones with glow in the dark green stars on them. Helena's shoes were the same except that hers were green and black, not the dark red of Lucian's.

Helena watched as it also took a while to place Lucian. Perhaps it was speaking with him about the same thing as with her.

She let out a relieved breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. Slytherin was the blessed verdict; she wouldn't feel like she was alone in the Slytherin common room now that Lucian was with her.

Lucian went and sat next to Helena as he thought over what the hat had said. It had indeed spoken to him concerning Helena. The Hat decided Helena would need support from her closest "brother"…and…it mentioned something odd about things that would happen to her in the future.

Something about how even the most righteous can be fooled and manipulated by the darkness if they do not embrace who they are. Whatever that was supposed to mean; it all seemed like nonsense but the way the Hat imparted the message was chilling all the same.

* * *

_Authors Note:  
Well it's been forever but I think I feel inspiration niggling my brain. First though I'm going to go back through all my stories and kinda edit and revamp them. There were major things that kept popping out at me and driving me nuts. I'm surprised no one else mentioned them lol so for all those still out there thanks for sticking around your patience is saint like. I most likely would have given up by now with an inconsistent author such as myself._

toodles


	2. Enter Sporky Potatoes

WHOP

"OW YOU BASTARDS!" Helena was woken up by the contact of a rubber band with her cheek. She quickly found said object, shot it back at Jonathan, who was looking the most suspicious and then checked her watch.

"So what's happening again? I need to be reminded." Lucian came and sat in the seat in front of her.

"Well, we've been invited back to Hogwarts because we're supposed to do some sort of Quidditch coaching thing or whatever. And you aren't supposed to complain because I said so. Anymore questions?"

Helena was now a fully grown woman, a few things had happened between that well remembered first day to bring her where she was now. But all that will come to light in time. Now she was enrolled in a newly established wizarding college, at first she wasn't really interested in the idea of more school work but on the other hand she wasn't making any progress on her own.

So with some gentle convincing that it would be the best choice for her and the not so subtle threat that if she didn't she'd be forced to continue her abandoned training, she had finally decided to enroll. She was playing Quidditch with the University team and a member of the "Order". Albeit a hidden one; only Dumbledore and a few other choice members were aware that she or any of her "clique" were enlisted.

She was now thinking on her dream-like memory and wondering why it had surfaced. Could it be trying to warn her of something? Her idiotically faithful group of friends had been following her over the years and true to form were with her on the bus right now; they and the rest of the Quidditch team were heading to the train station to catch the Hogwarts express for the beginning of the year.

She had no idea where Severus Snape was anymore; and Riddle…..well….he was just causing all sorts of trouble now wasn't he, along with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and all the others in his little "death eater" group.

What a pack of retards in her opinion but hey. That's what happens when you go to school with people your "supposed" to be "scared" of; especially if you kind of almost ran with them for a small time back in your school years.

Now the reason the Red Raiders were heading to Hogwarts was this. They were going to be attending classes with the students there while completing a coaching program with the kids' Quidditch teams. They were separated into small groups or pairs and placed in charge of certain houses which they would take classes with, for REAL grades.

This wouldn't be so bad in her opinion if her most challenging college professor hadn't of refused to sign off on allowing them to be exempt from completing further University assignments during this program.

No that would be too nice for the old warlock teaching potions, instead of just using the Hogwarts class scores to substitute the grades they miss by not coming to class Helena and her friends are not only burdened with Hogwarts class work but their Advanced Potions and Theory class assignments as well.

Dear Professor Popnoe would, as he put it, "hate to see you all not get your money's worth simply for some broomstick tomfoolery."

Nicest old man on the planet next to Dumbledore, but somehow it just doesn't translate into his syllabus very well.

Helena could feel her shoulders tensing with every moment she continued thinking on school work so once they were on the Hogwarts Express she dug in her bag and pulled out the enchanted iPod Lucian had gotten her last Christmas.

"Gotta get in the zone Lena? That's pretty sad. A group of lil kiddies is stressing you out this badly?"

She just glared at Lucian and then entered her own little world of music; one of the few things that could sooth her.

* * *

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew she was being shaken by Lucian and told to put her Quidditch uniform on. They wanted to make a "fashionable" entrance; more like wanting to show off in front of all gullible tykes. Either way she did as she was told before she faced the wrath of her team-mates.

* * *

They were waiting patiently outside the Great Hall. Alexander and Jonathan were having a babbling contest just to pass the time while Lucian and Helena were just babbling for the sake of it.

"Sporks are falling from the sky to bless the unruly squirrel potatoes."

"Did they answer the question correctly?"

"Of course they did. How else would they play four square? Duuuuuh….idiot." After saying this Lucian punched her on her right arm and called 'stop button' Helena just stood there for a little bit before proclaiming that hers must be broken.

Alexander and Jonathan's conversation had just consisted of "abbba adda abababBA aaddagggggaraaaaa" and things such as that; the goal of the game was to see who could go longer without cracking up. But as soon as that door opened everyone had the air of kick-ass people out on a mission of awesome coolness. They cut quite an impressive figure with their uniforms on.

They had all taken their positions in front of the four tables and the Head table and stood at a parade rest with their chins up and a look of pride and it proved to be quite intimidating to the students.

Dumbledore made the announcements about how Remus Lupin was to be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts again this year and how the whole Quidditch program was to work.

At the mention of all the home games being played here at Hogwarts instead of at the University loud cheers and whoops came from the fans in the student body, it took quite a while to get the excitement to die down. The whole institution of wizard universities was still a bit novel but the sports league certainly caught on quickly in popularity.

Once order was restored Dumbledore announced that it was time to eat. The captain of the team then went up to get everyone's schedule and reveal who they were coaching.

Since they were now free to move Helena and the other three were joking around like usual but managed to keep from getting out of hand…somehow. Once the Captain handed them their schedules they went over to the side and compared with each other. They didn't have quite as much privacy as they thought though.

* * *

Snape couldn't help but notice her. Call it an old habit.

She was almost exactly like she used to be, but there was a slight difference. She still looked around 5'4'' and still had more than a few curves to her person. She also had a…certain sense or quality about her that was altered somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. As he listened in on their conversation, this is what he heard.

"Awwww would you look at this bit of cuteness; they decided to put me with Slytherin. I now have to deal with all the offspring from my former 'house members'. How sweeeeet." The sarcasm would have been noticed by a deaf and blind person.

"Don't worry Lena, Lucian's in there with ya again so it won't be that bad. It'll be just like old times again guys; seeing as how me and Jonathan got Gryffindor."

Lucian's eyebrows raised as he made an interesting observation of his own.

"It looks like we have all the same classes too. That's not going to be pretty if you ask me. Nothing but Snakes mixed with Gryffins every class all week. Maybe we should invest in some of those cattle prods. We could get one of our family members in Texas to ship em to us."

"As tempting as that truly is Lucian, I don't think that would go over too well with either of the head's of house. Good brainstorming though. I like the flow." With this Helena looked at her schedule to see who was teaching what now and days.

"Oh my god guys….take a look at this! Turns out dear old Severus is teaching potions now….and Remus is teaching DADA? How long has that been happening?"

Jon just rolls his eyes. "Geeze Helena. Dumbledore said that in his announcements. God, you never paid attention during those, not back then and apparently not now."

"What were you saying Jonathan, I couldn't hear you over the sound of this paper colliding with something."

"What?" Jonathan had a look of total confusion which was quickly replaced by a piece of waded up paper being chunked right into his face. Helena then ran behind Lucian and used him as cover. She was saved by their team captain saying that they should all go to their respective tables.

* * *

Ron had been going on and on about how good this team was considering how young the 'college racquet' was and how bloody awesome it was that they were going to be coached by them and they were getting to see their games and blah blah blah blah blaaaaah.

Harry and Hermione were watching the little group of four that had moved off to the side as they tuned Ron out completely.

They noticed how Remus was looking at them as if he thought he recognized them. Suddenly Harry pulled out a photo he had found at Grimmauld place over the summer. It had the all the Marauders, except for Pettigrew, and they were standing with their arms over each other's shoulders.

But there was one girl in the picture he hadn't recognized…and as he looked at the girl in the picture and the woman throwing paper at one of her friends, he realized that they were the same!


	3. Some Things Never Die

The next morning Harry looked over towards the Slytherin table but didn't see the woman, Helena Dodson according to Ron. She didn't show until a few minutes before breakfast was over actually. The whole team came in with sweat still on them as if they had been working out all morning. Which, they learned later, was true; Quidditch for them meant morning work outs every Monday and every afternoon.

Helena was power-walking with her friends over towards he, Ron and Hermione, they then ended up grabbing some bagels and began fighting over who got the cream cheese first.

"I think you should let ladies go first fellahs." Proclaimed Helena as she hastily grabbed the coveted creamy treat.

Lucian smoothly intercepted the container from her hands. "Well we would but I don't think there's one around right now."

"Oh and I'm not a lady?" She attempted to distract him with what she thought was a clever hand puppet, to no avail.

"Not when you're fighting over food. You then become a vicious animal with nothing that can stop you." Lucian simply quirked a dark brow at her antics as he slathered a good amount on his own bagel.

Lena pouted at not having first dibs on the creamy cheesey creamy cheese and managed to huff out her reply while violently snatching the container from a line jumping Alex.

"One day you'll learn the valuable lesson of 'do not mess with Lena's plate' Lucian, I don't know when but you will one day." Alex hung his head as she continued glaring at him for his attempted thievery.

"Ha yeah maybe the day he loses a hand the next time he tries to steal your fried chicken." Alex decided he couldn't stand the wait and settled for some raspberry jam.

"HEY! It's not my fault that my fork magically appeared in his hand that one time Alex. I had a witness."

"As much as I hate to break up this reminiscence of past fame and shame for idiots, we have Transfiguration class to get to."

Helena pulled a face at his words. "Ugh. Fine, just be that way John. Ya teacher's pet."

"I think I shall Helen." as he laughed she suddenly turned to Harry as if he had been involved actively in this conversation the whole time, and asked one of the randomest questions ever.

"Are you using that shoe?"

"umm…what shoe?"

"Why the one on your foot silly boy; I was just wondering if you'd permit me to borrow it really quick. I promise you'll get it back just the way it was. I'd use mine but I still have my Quidditch practice ones on and I don't think you want me to kill everyone in the room when I took one off."

"Umm…."

"OOOOOOOOO pretty coloooooooors" She then started mixing around some different foods and things on the table while her other three friends just laughed their asses off.

"Any of you guys on the Quidditch team?" She asked casually as she continued mixing her concoction some more.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other a moment trying to decide if these people were crazy or just harmless hyperactive people with self control issues. Harry finally answered that he was the seeker for Gryffindor. Soon Jon and Alex were speaking with Harry and Ron about the program going on and the pros and cons of Ron trying out. Hermione was content observing Helena as she continued playing with her newfound project.

They didn't stay in the Great Hall long because they all had Transfiguration class to get to. They did continue to converse on their way though, Helena still mixing her creation and adding some extra ingredients she swiped from the table last minute before they left the Great Hall.

Before they went in the class Helena stopped them and asked who would like to be her guinea pig. Since none of her friends stepped forward Harry and his two decided that volunteering wouldn't be wise. After a few seconds she shrugged and appeared to try some of the questionable looking gloop in the bowl.

"mmmm. This actually turned out better than I thought." Alex immediately commandeered the bowl and without a second thought began to shovel the contents down. Foolishly thinking that this was perfect revenge for the cream cheese incident earlier.

By the time he realized the error of his ways, it was too late. His face began turning a slight shade of green as Lucian and Jonathan laughed like no tomorrow. Helena's smirk was beyond self-satisfied.

She sidled up to him and put 'comforting' arm around his shoulders.

"Shh shh shhh. Deep breaths Alex. Now what was the lesson we learned here?"

Alex was thankfully gaining his complexion back. "Revenge is never the answer?"

"No my dear. Pay more attention. HA!" She quickly dodged his swinging arm cackling with evil glee.

The bowl lay abandoned on the floor as Lena darted into the classroom fleeing Alex's pursuing wrath.

Harry, Ron and Mione gave it a wide berth, eying it warily as they followed Jon and Lucian into the classroom as well. Jon's feeble attempts at reigning the 'two children in' and Lucian's chuckles echoing through the halls.

* * *

After Transfiguration was DADA. As they walked in Ron, Harry and Hermione all said good morning to Professor Lupin with extremely happy expressions on their faces.

Lena noticed he still had his handsome features and lovely brown hair that she remembered from school. It had gray in it now, giving a bit of a distinguished look to his appearance. He looked up and the look of happiness in his eyes changed to that same old thoughtful look she knew so well when he caught sign of her and her friends.

She gave him a soft smile. "Yes Moony, it's really us." His features brightened almost immediately and he went over and gave her the biggest hug she'd had in a while.

"Shadow! I could have sworn it was you but I had to be sure."

"Well it's kinda hard not to tell it's her. She's the only oompa loompa left in existence." Alex began laughing at his own 'mega burn.' While Lena didn't react in any way other than punching Alex on the arm from out of no-where.

Remus shook his head and smiled. "You guys haven't changed much over the years have you?"

Lucian stepped forward and shook Remus' hand. "Unfortunately not. She still doesn't even pay attention in class half the time. Then she whines about how we have more information on assignments than she does."

"You're just jealous 'cause despite my spacing out in class I can still keep up with you in Potions."

"Yeah but that's only because I helped you. Besides I still out duel you."

"SHH! The gerbil has spoken!"

All four are very capable in any subject, but as is common they did have their specialty areas. Lucian was definitely the Potions and DADA man of the group. Jon was the Charms master, Alex was the Transfigurations nut, and though Helena enjoyed Potions and DADA for their respective complexities, puzzles and problem solving; her natural talent excelled with Herbology and Magical Creatures.

* * *

While the adults continued re-acquainting with each other Harry furrowed his brows in thought. He began a whispered consultation with Ron and Hermione about all these new developments.

They obviously knew each other. And what was up with her knowing Remus' marauder nickname, and then he calling her Shadow?

They'd just have to ask Remus later. Right now Remus had just called the class to order so they had to sit down and get to work.

* * *

They finished up in DADA. It wasn't as eventful as usual but hey. It was the first day technically. People were too curious about the new comers to really concentrate, and since Lupin was getting nowhere with his lesson plan and Potions was next, Remus decided to just let the question and answer phase get out of their system.

Once they got into the Potions classroom Helena tied her hair up into a messy bun to keep her hair mostly out of her way. She and Lucian sat on the Gryffindor side with Alex, Jon and the Golden Trio. A few…well…most of the Slytherins gave them dirty looks but they were easily ignored. _**Top quality, pure bred ignorance at its best. **_

She sat impatiently through the little speech about how the visitors meant nothing and things would go on as normal, blah blah blaaah. Rolling her eyes. _**Come ooon. I'm in here for potions Sev. Not free Severus' soapbox hour.**_

'Professor' Snape then waved his wand at the chalk board, making a long list appear.

"First gather your ingredients and then begin. And do try not to blow anything up."

_**Finally!**_ She looked over the list and knew that they were making an anti-sensitivity potion. You could drink it or pour it over a wound or something; it came in handy on more than one occasion in the past.

She quickly and confidently walked passed Professor Snape, barely even glancing at him; she wasn't doing so deliberately…this time anyway. In fact she was going over a few of the tweaks Lucian had made to this potion in her mind, or had it been one Severus had taught her way back when? It was a bad habit he and the infamous Snape shared and who was she not to take advantage of it?

She waited behind what looked like Malfoy's kid at the barrel of perps. Once it was her turn she rolled up her sleeves and began digging down in the slimy icky mess till she reached the bottom, where the best ones were normally hiding. She felt around for a few seconds until she found the one she was looking for. She pulled it up and examined it just to make sure before heading back to her little station and wiped her arms on a waiting towel.

Snape watched from the corner of his eye as she dug through the barrel. She had never been afraid to get down and slimy for the sake of good ingredients. He noticed one of the girls from Gryffindor looking at Helena like she was insane. He walked up behind the poor child in his stealthy, sneaky way.

"I do believe you have a potion to be making." The girl was startled by the sudden sound of his voice and immediately got to work before he took points from her house.

He continued stalking around the room. Making sure things weren't going too terrible. He got over to the area of Helena and her buddy's and saw that Lucian, Helena, and the know it all Hermione were doing well on their potion. Helena and Lucian better than the others.

Whatever those two had done worked because it already had a sky blue color, showing that it was near completion. Inside his head he smiled to himself. _**She still uses those borrowed tricks he and I taught her.**_

"Mrs. Dodsen. Would you care to explain why exactly your potion is so far ahead of everyone else's?" She just calmly finished her flawless chopping without missing a beat and then stirred her potion before adjusting the temperature and looking up at him.

"Well, Professor Snape. Firstly, it's Miss not Mrs. And to answer your question, I just happen to know how to brew this potion more efficiently." She said this quietly enough so that only he would hear her. Meeting his eyes somewhat defiantly.

"Well then, Ms. Dodsen. You won't mind starting it over again and using the steps actually given on the board now will you?"

"Actually I would." He raised one dark brow and then said in his low drawl.

"Then I hope you enjoy detention. Tonight at 8:00. Do not be late."

Helena kept a straight face until he turned around, she then mumbled "about right" before starting the finishing touches on her potion. Her original and new group continued on with their potions. Deciding to wait until after class to ask what that was all about.


	4. Of Visions and Detentions

The day went by as normal as it could be with the likes of "the family of four" and their new inductees of the Golden Trio fit in perfectly. Helena now was heading towards her detention. As she descended the stairs she had an odd feeling start creeping up her spine. _**No. Not now.**_ But the feeling wouldn't obey and finally hit full force once she reached the potion room door.

She felt the wave of power come over her body and she fell to the floor. Her eyes open yet unseeing. Instead of being filled with the sight of her surroundings her head was consumed by the sight of...Riddle? _**But how?**_

Before she could glean more from his surroundings the vision changed to show James and Sirius playing cards on a small table next to a cozy fire. Both looked restless; James kept looking to a picture of Harry.

Then it ended. The only thing she saw was the stone hallway of the Dungeons. As she cleared the fog from her mind she had to store the images and wait for her strength to come back before entering the classroom.

As she entered she saw Severus sitting at his desk marking viciously at some papers with red ink.

"You are late Miss Dodson." His deep voice resonated through the room. She looked at her watch and she was indeed 5 whole minutes late.

"I apologize...Professor. I was held up in the hall..."

He paused a moment in his attack of the unfortunate scroll before continuing the slashing.

"Don't let it happen again Miss Dodson. I shall deduct points and extend your detention next time."

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. Before she could examine the possible reasons behind him actually letting it go this time he continued speaking.

"Professor Williamson and the Headmaster have both informed me of your...condition... and thence your requirement for Power Binding Potion on a regular basis. Correct?"

Helena's face became almost as closed off and composed as Snape's.

"They told you?" Her voice got no higher than slight murmur. "How much do you know Snape." It was a demand, not a question.

He finally looked up at her from his desk with his own blank and even gaze. She could practically see the wheels in is brain turning. Calculating. That's the only thing he could be doing right now. Her jaw began to tighten.

* * *

Severus had been sitting at his desk venting his frustrations on this student's poor excuse for an essay, doing everything in his power to keep his thoughts from returning to her.

_**She came back. It means nothing. I should be able to simply go on about my business without any problem.**_

He paused to look up at where she had been sitting that day. His glower only deepened.

_**Who does she think she is? She disappears during sixth year without a word. True, we had become no longer friends recently before she left but that was no reason to simply pick up and leave. There's more to this story, the power binding potion I believe is a piece of the puzzle. STOP! It doesn't matter, you don't even care Severus!**_

The grip on his quill tightened imperceptibly and he looked back at his desk. Taking the next essay from the stack next to him and beginning his merciless ministrations with his red ink. His thoughts quieted for a minute before ignoring his last reprimand and continuing.

_**I moved on. I forgot about her. She means nothing to me any longer and I mean nothing to her. Now she returns and I'm staring at her like a bloody school boy again. As if hating each other was some inconsequential detail. **_

Before his brain went any further the potions room door opened and she walked in. He glanced at the clock on his desk showing five past eight. He continued his marking, no sign of the anger still broiling within his person.

"You are late Miss Dodsen."

"I apologize...Professor. I was held up in the hall..."

The way she always paused or stressed the title was never lost on him. So different from the joking manner she used to say it to him when they were in school as he tutored her.

He realized he had stopped marking during his reflections, most uncharacteristic of him. He immediately resumed his marking.

"Don't let it happen again Miss Dodson. I shall deduct points and extend your detention next time." He set the graded paper aside and reached for another before continuing. "Professor Williamson and the Headmaster have both informed me you have a...condition... and thence your requirement for Power Binding Potion on a regular basis. Correct?" He discreetly observed her reaction without her knowledge, thinking she would give something away concerning why she needed this potion.

He noted how guarded she became with the subject before quietly ordering him to tell her what he knew.

_**Hmm. Now to decide whether to play all knowing or to be ignorant. As touchy she is with this matter she is unlikely to divulge any information regardless of the amount of information I have currently. Oh but see how her jaw clenches. She grows uncomfortable with my pausing. How delightful to know I still can get under her skin this easily.**_ His mental smirk, had Helena been able to see such things, would have appeared quite satisfied and devious. He then felt something probing at his mental barriers. Was she honestly daring enough to think she could force her way into his thoughts?

* * *

Lena knew she probably shouldn't be trying this. He always was more skilled than she in occlumency and legilimency, hell he was the one that first began teaching her. But she had to know what he had been told.

She focused herself and felt the barrier of his occlumens. At that moment he quirked that damn eyebrow at her. She knew she shouldn't have attempted this.

"That will get you nowhere Miss Dodsen. And as far as your condition, I am so far only aware that you are to be supplied with a binding potion regularly." He broke her gaze and continued grading his papers. "This evening for your detention you are to clean the cauldrons by hand. Then you are free to leave."

She stood there a moment thinking perhaps he had not finished speaking. After a few moments she realized he had and went to the pile of cauldrons surrounding a tiny sink. Upon inspection she could see remnants of caked on gloop and slime. _**Sigh this will take a while.**_


	5. Bat Wings and Ballroom Slippers

It had been a good hour and a half of constant scrubbing. Her fingers looked like raisins, her neck was tensed and her arms were getting tired. At least it looked like she was near the end, this thought was comforting.

The room had been silent since she began carrying out her sentence. The only sounds were those of her cleaning and his scratching quill. She would glance at him every so often. She didn't even know why, she just did without thinking. Old habits die hard was the only way she could explain it.

As she worked she let her thought wander. Thinking over the vision she had in the hall, she decided to ask Lucian if it was really worth going to Dumbledore about or not. As she was scrubbing a particularly nasty dried blob it reminded her of some of the pranks James and Sirius had pulled on her in the past.

She smiled as she recalled how one night she opened her backpack to find a strange gelatin like glob moving around absorbing her school supplies. It took forever to get all the blue goop cleaned off her things and out of her bag. At least the lingering smell was a pleasant citrus, unlike the flatulence smell left by the one they put in Alex's bag. It was a full week before he could open his bag in class without people sending disgusted looks his way.

Then she remembered how James and Sirius turned Severus upside down in front of everyone during fifth year. She had been about to join him under the tree when everything got started. He didn't know she was there until after he called Lily a 'mudblood.'….

He turned around and there she was. She couldn't even look at him "I thought you were better than that Severus…" and then she just turned and walked away before he could say a word.

She was pissed at James and Sirius for what they did, and she refused to talk to them or associate with them for two weeks. And when Severus tried to speak to her, she simply listened or if it was about school work would point out her answer in the book. But she didn't talk to him for those two weeks as well.

Lena paused in her work and looked to a clock on the wall nearby. It was already 10:00, at least she only had two more cauldrons and she was free. She rolled her shoulders and neck a bit to try and loosen them before getting back to business. A hot shower would feel great after all this.

* * *

After finishing with the cauldrons, Helena quietly cleaned up what little water had splashed onto the counter and dried her hands. She stood there a moment, a bit awkwardly, wondering if she should just walk out or what. Severus continued his markings; he was on the second to last essay she noticed. She decided it would be best not to disturb him when he's so close to completing his work. Especially if he was focused enough to seem not to notice she had finished with the cauldrons. So she quietly left the potions room, closing the heavy door behind her as gently as possible.

* * *

As he worked Severus would occasionally notice her glance his way and his mind would continuously wander. He would also look over at her while she worked and just generally had a difficult time focusing on the mediocre essays. But the smaller his stack became the more determined he was to finish and the next he knew he looked up at the sound of the door being closed quietly. Checking the time he saw it was 10:05 and when he looked to the sink he was greeted by the sight of all the cauldrons neatly arranged on drying racks.

It was decent of her not to interrupt him as he finished grading; even being mindful of the heavy door as it closed. Brushing this aside he continued what little grading he had left, looking forward to a hot shower in his quarters to relieve the ach in his shoulders.

* * *

Lena made her way to the Slytherin common room. Naturally she found Lucian sitting in a comfortable armchair reading. She greeted him with a tired sigh.

"I can't believe that I got detention already. And it's only the first day!"

"Meh. Not much you can do about it now, Lena. You got any idea when we're gonna have Hell Week this month?"

"I have no clue. I try not to think about it at all; it sometimes gives me nightmares."

He looked at her over the top of his book. "Really?"

"No, but it easily could."

"Good point." He closed his book and got up to stretch. "I'm headin' off to bed, g'night."

"Before you do, can I talk to you real quick?" She reached out and took his arm before he walked away.

"Sure what's up?" He allowed her to pull him down onto the couch she had plopped into when she arrived. She glanced around before whisper a small charm around them both to prevent eves-dropping. In the Slytherin Dungeon just because you didn't see anyone nearby didn't always mean there wasn't someone or _something_ listening.

She turned herself more towards Lucian and leaned her back against the armrest as she threw her legs across his lap tiredly. "It's been a rough day Lucian. I spent the last two and a half hours scrubbing questionable substances out of cauldrons by hand. And on the way to detention I had an overflow again at the bottom of the stairs."

As he listened he took her shoes and socks off for her and began rubbing her feet sensing she probably could use the relaxation at the moment. "Just take some deep breaths and relax a bit, then tell me what happened."

She closed her eyes for a minute doing as she was told and enjoying the rare treat of a foot rub. She opened her eyes and began telling him what all she saw. He waited patiently until she finished before asking any questions.

"So there wasn't anything that really jumped out at you other than the 'zombies' being bored back at the house?" He was glad to see her smile at his calling James and Sirius zombies.

"I didn't catch anything at least. I don't know if I should mention anything to Dumbledore or not. I get so paranoid thinking maybe I should. Like what if there's more to what I saw than there appears to be? I don't wanna hold this back and then later realize oh shoulda brought that up it was really uber important after all. But then I don't want Dumbledore giving me that look of his when he hears I had a power overflow again and bring something useless and unimportant to his attention. He already has so much to keep track of." Lucian lightly pinched her leg. "Hey! Ow what was that for?"

He smiled and softly chuckled. "Just calm down and breath. You took maybe two breaths during that whole speal." He rested his hands on top of her legs in his lap.

"Look I understand how you feel paranoid about whether this was important or not. But I don't think it was anything other than your power slipped out of the box a bit because you don't have a good handle on it yet. Just relax. It sounds like nothing more than a check up on current events and nothing is happening." Lena nodded her head to show she heard him.

"As far as telling Dumbledore. I personally think he should be informed that you had an overflow, but it's up to you on this one since it was just a minor one and nothing valuable came from it." He thumped her when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok mommy. Whatever you say." They both smiled and sat staring at the fire nearby for a while in companionable silence. Lena yawned and stretched as best she could before getting up and collecting her shoes."Well I guess we better get to bed. See ya in the mornin sugar."

"Gnight Lena." And with that they disbursed the charm from earlier and went to their rooms.

Hopefully tomorrow would be less of a hastle.

* * *

The next morning she and Lucian walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. They found the others and sat right behind them, like always. Helena was getting some gravy for her biscuit when the blonde she noticed in potions sat down across from her. He was definitely Lucius' boy.

"You on the Quidditch team Malfoy?" He looked at her with the same sneer his father always made.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I was just wonderin. Say hi to your father for me, will you?" With that she turned and joined the conversation at the other table, cradling her plate in her lap.

"What's going on today oh wise and powerful guru?" Jonathan just gave her a look and answered the question.

"We got practice today right after our last class. The little ducklings are supposed to come and observe what we do and then we tell them how much of that they should expect." Alex decides to raise his hand at this point. Jonathan stares at him for a minute before blandly acknowledging him. "What Alex."

"Will that be before or after the puking?"

Lena jumps in matter of factly. "If I may intercede, I would presume it to be after the puking."

Lucian rolls his eyes."Whatever gave you that idea Lena?"

"Oh, I don't know Lucy, call it woman's intuition." Lucian gave her a small glare.

"Don't call me Lucy."

Ron, Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the four of them. When they were around the Trio found themselves smiling quite a bit actually; it was kind of nice as it gave them a break from all the gloom brought on by worrying about the War going on.

Harry decided now would be a good time to ask a few of his questions.

"So why did Professor Lupin calling you Shadow, Lena?" Alex decided that his name was Lena and answered for her.

"She used to run with them back in the day. We all were friends, but she was the only one who did the stupid stuff necessary to earn a nickname." Since Alex decided to be Lena, Lena decided to be Alex and act retarded while doing an imitation of him.

She crossed her eyes and made a goofy face. "My name is Alex, duuuuuh can you help me spell my name?"

"Hey! That was only that one time and I had just gotten hit in the head by a bludger. Can't you give a guy a break?" Everyone was laughing at this point. Then Ron piped up.

"Hey, can you do Professor Snape?" The four sitting across from them all had the same evil grin on their face.

"Would you like Snape during puberty or Snape at the moment?"

"Is both an option?" asked Ron.

"No honey. I'm afraid only one per day." The trio conversed amongst themselves; it was a tough call, before finally deciding.

Ron spoke up. "Do the one of him during puberty. That's too priceless an opportunity to pass up."

Hermione just shook her head at them all. She didn't think this was a good thing to do in the middle of the Great Hall with the teachers table not too far away.

* * *

Snape was in a foul mood this morning. He sat at the head table silently eating his eggs and toast when he heard a commotion coming from the Gryffindor table. He looked up to see Lena speaking to her gathered group of friends and animated arm movements. All the while he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione dying with raucous laughter and the other three in the group displaying a fair amount of mirth as well while occasionally darting their gaze towards him.

About this time that Weasley boy began choking on a bit of food he had been chewing before the laughter began bringing the strange moment to an end.

Lena looked his way and when their eyes met she bit her lip and directed her gaze up to the ceiling as she turned back to her group. Doing her best to look innocent. He knew better.

* * *

Lucian noticed Helena's reaction to seeing Snape's attention drawn to their group's antics. "Ha. Lena you couldn't look innocent even if you actually tried."

Lena just punched Lucian on the arm before standing up and setting her plate back on the Slytherin table.

"Lock it up Lucy; we need to start headin to class."

The day went by without any incident and seemed to be going very well. She even decided to play nice in potions class and make her potion the way the instructions on the board said to do it. It would give her some time to think.

She had been struggling more and more to keep her power restrained lately, and coming to Hogwarts had made it even worse for some reason.

As she stood and steadily stirred her potion she watched the color as it changed from deep blue to light red. She brushed those thoughts away and just focused on the quiet bubbling coming from her brew and felt her tight muscles begin to relax.

She was in such a peaceful mood at the moment that Snape didn't even cross her mind.

Said potions master was currently stalking quietly around the room, waiting for some child to mess up, as he knew they would.

At least one always managed to.

Today, however, everyone was doing surprisingly well. He decided to go back to his desk and grade a few papers.

As he sat down a random memory struck him.

~flashback~

"Come on Sev, you can do better than that." A young Severus looked over to the speaker, pulling his gaze from his bubbling caldron.

"Lena, how many times must I tell you not to call me that? Now what are you ranting about."

She gave him a teasing smirk before looking down at the ingredients she was grinding. "I'm just saying that you could have a much darker shade of purple than that. I know you can. Now tell me why you don't, 'cause I'd really like to know."

They both knew it couldn't get much darker purple than it was.

So he glanced around to make sure no one was looking.

Then the corner of his mouth curved ever so slightly as he threw a blob of left over crushed bat wing at her. It hit her right on the cheek with a sick splat.

She gave him a mock affronted look obviously trying to hide her smile as she used a towel to wipe the mess off."Well I never! Severus, that was uncalled for, you do know that right?"

He chuckled slightly, "Made you smile though, Lena."

He then got back to his potion and she got back to hers.

~end flashback~

To think that he would have ever done such a thing; it almost made him laugh to think that it was true. Almost.

Just then it was time for the class to be over. Students cleaned up their stations and headed out of the classroom after they placed their bottled and labeled potion on his desk.

Lena and her crew were going as fast as they could. They couldn't afford to be late for practice. They sprinted into the locker room, changed into some sleeveless shirts and shorts, and headed out to the field, brooms in hand. They met up with their teammates and waited for Coach Parcel to call for attention.

Harry and all the other Hogwarts quidditch players were sitting on the grass; waiting to see what these college players went through.

Coach Parcel called for attention. "All right guys. Today is going to be fairly light since it's the first day of season practice you've had since last year. This isn't off-season anymore fellahs, so prepare yourselves. On the whistle, you know what to do. Ready, /he blows the whistle hanging around his neck/.

As soon as the whistle blew every player on the team jumped on their broom and began racing as fast as they could, maneuvering through hoops in certain patterns and mainly doing flight work.

"That doesn't look too hard." However, in the next second Draco ate his words.

They were now dropping off their brooms, doing a roll and popping up onto their feet as they began to run around the quidditch field through an incredibly intimidating obstacle course.

The whole time their coach was checking a timer that he was holding in his hand.

After the obstacle portion they had to run a certain distance, stop and do a bunch of pushups, do a front roll and hit the ground running. This was repeated until they made it across the finish line.

When the first person, Lucian, made it across the finish line he staggered a few steps and tried to catch his breath.

"

Run it again kid, you guys went over on time. I'll go easy on y'all and only make it one more time today."

"Uuuugh." Was all he could say as he summoned his broom and did it all over again.

The same response was heard from each person that crossed the finish line. Except for Lena. When she heard the news she yelled "THIS SUCKS BALLROOM SLIPPERS!" and went on her way.

Once all the players had made it back from their extra lap they were told that it wouldn't ever be this easy again. They were then sent to speak with their assigned Hogwarts team.

Helena and Lucian went over to the Slytherin group and Lena got everyone's attention for them.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! I'M TIRED, HOT, AND CRANKY AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH ANY CRAP RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone, even Draco and his two goons did as she said.

"Alright. Thank you, Lena. Now as for your practices guys, you can expect this sort of workout every day." Much groaning was heard from the group at this.

"Now guys, I don't want to hear it. This is nothing compared to what we normally do, or what we do for Hell Week."

Coach blew his whistle and everyone shut up.

"Enough chit-chat! Raiders, go hit the weight room. You're not through yet. The rest of you can either go observe or go do whatever you want. At this point we don't care."

Harry decided to go tell Ron and Hermione about what happened. He didn't see Alex, Lena, Lucian or Jonathan until supper that night.

* * *

The college players came in late for supper still in their work out clothes; they had grass stuck to them and were hot and sweaty.

"I hate when they spring extra surprise drills on us like that."

"Get over it Alex." Lucian looked slightly irritable.

It might have had to do with the fact that the other three had decided to ram him into a tree as they were running the surprise lap around the school.

Snape could see their legs shaking slightly as they sat down at their respective tables to make their plates. Lena had her hair up in a disorderly ponytail. She was slightly red- faced. He could hear her talking with Lucian about how out of shape they all were; despite the off-season workouts. _**"All these years and she's still the same." **_He stopped his train of thought before it got anymore….sentimental.…ick. The amount of fondness in his mental voice on that last musing was not acceptable, no matter how minute it was.


	6. Holy Flying Anvils Batman!

"GREAT FLYING HYPOGRIFFS WEARING LEOTARDS! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

This oddity came from none other than Helena as she slouched beside Lucian next to Jonathan and Alex at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

It was accompanied by much unashamed crying from Alex while Lucian simply fought against doing the same.

Hermione, Ron and Harry didn't know if they should laugh or not at this display so they ended up just staring at them...as well as half of the inhabitants of Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry guys..."

"It's all your fault Jonathan. You go to your corner this instant!"

Harry looked to Lucian, the only apparent sane one at the moment, and asked what on earth could Lena be blaming on Jon.

"He just reminded us that we have (cringe) Hell Week starting today."

This remark only brought more sobbing from Alex as Helena and Jon worked together to sooth him with talk of Robot Chickens.

"What's...Hell Week?"

All of them turned to Ron at the same time. Helena spoke up first.

"Well Ron...it's only the most terrifying workout of your entire Quidditch career. Think of any random, heavy object. Go ahead; just right off the top of your head."

"Uhhh...an anvil?"

"Good. Now imagine that and many other equally dangerous objects being flung at you on an extremely difficult and timed obstacle course. Followed immediately by a timed run of unknown mileage. One day it may be 1 mile, the next it may be 10. There's no telling. The obstacle course changes from day to day as well."

Lucian spoke up here. "Y'all are in sixth year right? During your free time take a break from 'studying' sometime this week. Y'all should come out and observe. That way when your teammates complain during practice you can explain how it could be much worse.

Before anything else could be said there was the sound of someone pounding on the door to the Hall.

Everyone looked to see Coach Parcel and his assistant coach, Coach Philips standing solemnly in the room's entrance.

"Raiders, come up here for a second please. We have an important announcement for you."

All the players got up and looked to each other curiously. What on earth would the coach want to announce right here in front of everyone?

Once all the teammates were gathered off to the side Coach Parcel began to speak quietly.

"As you all may have heard the rumor of my retirement you shouldn't be too shocked to find that I am in fact doing so. Coach Philips will be taking over the head coaching position, starting today."

After the short meeting they returned to their seats and told Harry, Ron, and Hermione the news and began a group discussion.

"I think it'll do us some good. Don't get me wrong, Parcel was a good coach, but I think Philips relates to us a bit better.

He understands the younger generation and has adjusted his coaching technique.

Parcel was old fashioned and that just didn't click well with some of the other players."

Everyone agreed with Lena and talked about it a little more before heading to class.

* * *

Lena's day was going as well as could be expected considering she knew the beginning of Hell Week was awaiting her after classes were over.

That is, until she got to Potions.

She walked in and began her usual preparation ritual and began brewing with no problem until she helped Ron with a part of his potion. She noticed he was having some difficulty and kindly gave him some advice.

"Here, don't stir like that; it's too rough of a motion for this particular potion. Make your motions smoother like this."

She then showed him the correct way and afterwards Ron mimicked her actions.

"Very good. Now slowly add your next ingredient, don't go too fast or it will turn the wrong color."

Just then, Professor Snape walked up behind her.

"Miss Dodson, I don't recall you being Potions Master here at Hogwarts. So what, pray-tell, do you think you are doing?"

She turned and stared him straight in the eye as she replied.

"I'm informing him of a better way to stir his potion sir. Perhaps you should try doing the same."

His voice got quieter. "Are you questioning my teaching methods?"

"Why of course not sir, I was just pointing out that wandering around the room like an overgrown bat, glaring at people instead of telling them what they are doing wrong doesn't make a lot of sense to me."

To her surprise, he didn't immediately react at all.

He only impassively stood before her for a few seconds before he icily whispered his command.

"You will stay after class and we shall discuss your detention."

Then he resumed his stalking about the room, however his scowl was now a little more pronounced than usual.

"Lena, there's no way you can stay; you'll be late for practice!"

"I know this Alex, I'm not stupid."

She then simply turned back to her potion and continued to work.

After class she walked up to his desk and stood patiently until he chose to acknowledge her presence.

"Miss Dodsen, you will serve detention for one week after the evening meal. Do not be late.

You are now excused."

He never looked up at her the whole time he was talking.

"Before I leave sir, I have been meaning to ask if it would be possible to use the potions room for an assignment from my college course.

Since I will be in here for detention I think it would just be easier for both of us if I stayed after my detention is over. I would clean up my mess."

Severus finally looked up at this and sat for a few moments deep in thought.

Maintaining his usual emotionless façade, he finally spoke.

"You may, but only when I am present."

"Thank you." She began walking away when she stopped and turned.

"Oh, and by the way. Could you possibly dilute my potion less? It has become too weak."

Here she dropped her business like tone that she had been using the whole time.

"And please do not tell Dumbledore…he would only worry and then pester me continuously. That is the last thing I need right now. I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from."

Severus simply nodded and then she left. He sat there a moment thinking of what she had requested.

_**I barely dilute it as it is…Dumbledore must be informed.**_

____

_**

* * *

**_

Dumbledore sat looking out across the Great Hall.

The evening meal had just begun and the college players were just now coming through the door. Many of them looked pale, no doubt from the insane amount of puking they had just completed. They all sat and sipped water slowly, waiting for the nausea to die down before eating.

Jonathan, Alex, and Lucian went to their regular seats but Helena was nowhere to be found.

Half an hour passed before she finally arrived with a few scrapes and bruises.

Dumbledore thought of what Severus had told him and decided he would speak with her later.

Meanwhile, Harry and the rest of the group noticed Lena's arrival. Jonathan had told them of how she was late for practice, so she had to stay later and make up the time with an extra hard workout plus the regular Hell Week ritual.

She acknowledged everyone before sitting at her own table to grab some water and food. Lucian gave her person a careful once over before speaking up.

"So, any injuries?"

"Well, the anvil kinda nicked me on the shoulder today, but I think I just dislocated it. Would ya help me pop it back into place after I finish in the potions room tonight?"

Lucian looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What do you have to do there?"

"Remember, I've got detention for a week. Besides, I ended up askin if I could work on the assignment Professor Popnoe gave us before we left. Snape said as long as he was there I could work on it after I finish my detention session."

"Oh, maybe I should get started on that as well. How long is your detention? I wanna stop by and ask myself."

Lena just laughed.

"You might as well get the other two to come along and ask to work on theirs too.

That way we won't have to listen to Alex whine later about how he waited till the last minute. Jon is usually pretty good about keeping up with that type of stuff but I think it'd go over better if everyone asked at the same time. Might make Snape less grumpy."

As she began to turn and face the other table, Draco decided to get her attention.

"Hey, my father wanted me to give you this."

She turned back to see him holding a small package and envelope out to her, she reached and took it wondering what on earth he would want to say to her after all these years.

"Thanks, oh and by the way, be ready to practice and start gearing up for try outs next week. We would have gotten started already but they decided to spring Hell Week on us, so yeah."

She turned back before he replied and began to see what the others were babbling about this time.

* * *

After the meal Helena went and collected her bag before heading off to detention.

Her right shoulder was still throbbing, but it would be alright until Lucian could fix it.

Once she arrived she quickly and quietly served out her sentence of cleaning out a couple cauldrons by hand and re-organizing the student accessible supplies.

These were naturally in a chaotic mess from which there seemed no return, but somehow she remained patient enough to pull it off….but just barely.

After allowing Snape to inspect her work and receiving his approval she began rummaging through her knapsack for her college Potions book. From amongst the pages she withdrew her assignment and began assembling her workstation.

At the exact moment she completed this task she saw the three doofuses enter the room and listened as they asked Snape's permission.

After a few moments they finally persuaded him to allow it and began setting up next to her station.

Snape sat behind his desk and braced himself for the usual rowdiness these four were known for during and outside of class. However, after a few minutes he looked up from his papers with mild surprise. The room was completely silent excluding the smooth meticulous chopping sounds as they each prepared their ingredients. _**Amazing.**_

He then continued working. Occasionally he heard them ask each other questions and converse about the day and other such small talk.

When Lena suddenly piped up.

"Would you mind if we put on some music? If it will bother your work then no problem, but it's just sometimes nice to relax to some tunes?"

Her tone was completely civil and almost sounded like it contained the tone of friendship. _**Odd.**_ "I suppose so, but only if you keep it at a reasonable level."

"Of course, by all means."

She smiled and turned to her knapsack and pulled out what iPod and speakers.

"I am so glad I brought these. Otherwise I might end up going mad."

Lucian was walking by her on his way for a few ingredients when he bumped her with his hip slightly. "Lena, I think you've already passed that milestone."

"Shut up Lucy."

As he settled back in at his work station next to her he lightly punched her on the right shoulder saying his usual "Don't call me Lucy" line.

He noticed the slightest change in her features and then realized that he had never popped her arm back into socket.

"Sorry 'bout that Lena, I forgot completely."

Severus was listening in, heaven knew why, but he was.

"It's alright Lucian. How 'bout we pop it back now, before we forget again."

Severus snuck a look to see Lucian preparing to pop her arm back into place.

Lucian had apparently become skilled at performing such favors for his friends as he quickly and deftly made the necessary motions. Lena barely flinched.

_**Always accident prone. But she's gotten better at masking her emotions than I originally thought. I used to read her like a book.**_

He suddenly looked back down at his desk and froze there. Where were all these thoughts coming from?

It wasn't as if he desired to resume their friendship from the past.

That was dead and gone.

She broke off their friendship due to 'his obsession with dark magic and Lily Evans.' As she put it. Because he was getting in with a bad crowd and she didn't like it.

And besides, she left, not he; she was the one that disappeared for so many years without so much as a single word.

A loud popping sound was heard, interrupting his jaded thoughts. He looked up to see a house elf bearing Dumbledore's request to see him in his office.

As the little elf disappeared with another 'pop', Snape turned to the four who were now working on their potions once more.

Lena, he noticed, was now chopping with a much smoother motion and ease. Apparently the arm had been bothering her more than she let on.

"I will return shortly. Please try not to destroy anything."

And with that he stalked away, out of the room and to Dumbledore's office.

The brewers continued with their work unaffected. Except that Lena did decide to throw out a comment with a chuckle right before Snape had completely exited the room.

"Honestly Sev, did you think I would let these hoodlums do anything to muck up a room I just spent two hours cleaning? And I thought you knew me."

The other three began joking with her on this subject and that was the last he knew.

He simply continued walking without letting on that he had even heard her. And without letting himself acknowledge the fact that she used her old pet name for him.

* * *

Once he arrived at Dumbledore's office he declined the kindly old man's offer for a lemon drop and sat in one of the armchairs situated in front of the desk.

"Well Severus, how have things been? Good I hope."

"Headmaster, please, if we could just get to the point that would be fantastic. Because currently I have four people left unattended in my Potions lab and I hope to not find the floor melted away upon my return."

Infamous blue eyes began incessantly twinkling as a small smirk formed on Dumbledore's face.

"Ah, so you decided to allow Helena and her group to use your lab. Don't worry my boy, I doubt Helena would allow them to ruin the location of one of her favorite subjects."

He paused here to toss a lemon drop into his mouth before continuing.

"I called you here because I've begun feeling a bit of concern for Lena. She hasn't come to me about anything, but I sense that she has been struggling with her condition more and more lately.

Despite her request to tell as few people of the details as possible, I believe you should know. Since you are the one brewing her medication, perhaps you might add your insight to the situation. Tea?"

Severus was confused for but half a second before he replied. "No, thank you. You were saying?"

_**The way he changes subjects is enough to make you want to bash your head against the wall some days.**_

Dumbledore calmly poured himself a cup before finally continuing.

"Well, as you know, she disappeared during her and your sixth year. What had happened was she had snuck out of the dorms for a midnight stroll around the grounds. She claimed she had been having difficulty sleeping. She heard a noise in the Forbidden Forest and her natural response was to investigate.

She came across a vampire and werewolf in the middle of a brawl. They stopped when they caught her scent so nearby. They began chasing her and eventually they both cornered her.

In a bizarre turn of events, they both bit her at the same time in their haste to attempt lay claim on her young blood. In a panic, she began struggling and beating at them with sticks, unable to reach her wand. During her attempts to retaliate, she managed to contaminate her blood with each of the others. Luckily the groundskeeper heard the commotion and informed me. I was able to rescue her, for they had resumed fighting for who would claim such a tasty meal.

As they were tearing at each other I quietly brought her out of the forest without their knowledge. She was fading fast however, the werewolf now introduced to her blood was competing with the vampire essence; slowly tearing her apart within.

I sent the caretaker for the potions master and the school mediwizard, praying they would be able to do something for her.

When suddenly she stopped writhing on the ground and simply became still. Her breathing was steady, but her skin had become paler. As we eventually learned, her ancestry dates back, in a long and complicated way, to ties with Mother Nature herself. In part explaining why she always had such a way with animals and that green thumb of hers.

How exactly this came about? I am unsure. In my brief research I have found no explanation of this mingling with magic and the elemental identity of nature. I deduce it is far too old or powerful an occurrence to have been documented or to have even been understood or recognized.

I am confident this claim on her ancient heritage is true though, because the wizard, the vampire, and the werewolf in her had been bound into their own separate form within her.

The one who bound each was a fourth 'entity'. One who was equal part of each of them and far more understanding of such things. She is the one who informed me of Helena's current state and lineage, and said that she would be fine for now. But she would soon need to learn how to control her powers so that she may accept all of herself.

Her body and mind were not capable of such at that particular time necessitating the so called split. She was only 16, so we attempted to help her learn to control her abilities once she had recovered from her ordeal. All these years later and here she is, and it has become more of a hassle for her than before; especially with Voldemort trying to find a way to recruit her into his ranks.

Your news of her reporting that the potion was no longer strong enough simply confirmed my suspicions." Dumbledore pauses here a few moments before he begins chuckling at a random thought.

"It is quite amusing that I believe she is turning 36 in July next year and yet here she is beginning her fourth and final year of University. Amazing how time seems to fly by so quickly."

Snape sat in his chair unresponsive. Going over all that the Headmaster had imparted. This was the mysterious explanation behind her disappearance all these years.

"I must admit that this is all incredibly hard to swallow, Dumbledore, but I believe you none the less. How am I to be of any assistance?"

"I had decided that it is time for her to face these demons of hers. After she recovered from her injuries her friends took her with them back to Texas to stay with a Native American tribe thinking that they may be more knowledgeable about her particular condition and how to help her find herself you might say.

Through training we hoped that she might gain more control over her new capabilities. Her friends often would send word of her progress as they stayed with her doing their best to support her through her trials. However, she soon lost interest and abandoned the techniques and exercises. She was restless and she and their group returned here shortly after the first war ended. Once Voldemort began to make his presence known once more all four insisted on becoming a official order members. I refused of course due to the attention it would attract to them from our enemies. Through much convincing they persuaded me to induct them on the premise that it would remain secret until such a time as I deemed it necessary to reveal them."

Dumbledore paused here to sip some tea.

"As her conditions worsen something must be done though. I want you to gradually lessen her potion strength so that by the Christmas holidays she will be closer to tapping her full potential. Over the holidays we will take her to Headquarters and assist her in what will be an excruciatingly difficult transition in a secure environment. Here they will be formally introduced as Order members as well."

Severus thought about all of this for a moment. Things made much more sense now. In the back of his mind he felt the slightest twinge of what might be called guilt at having resented her disappearance for so long.

"I see. I shall begin adjusting the potion as you have asked and will begin reviewing this case in preparation for the Christmas holidays. I'm sure that the use of certain potions might be of use during her transition."

He began to stand up when Dumbledore stopped him.

"One more thing my boy; I would ask that you inform me if it appears she has any difficulties at all between now and Christmas. She stubbornly refuses to as she says 'burden me with her insignificant waffle.' And keep watch for any allusions during future Death Eater meetings that might possibly concern Helena. In her unstable state Voldemort would jump at the chance to mold her for his purposes, with her having officially rejoined society I fear his interest with her will be renewed."

Severus simply nodded and exited the office.


	7. The Witch, The Wolf, and Everyone Else

When Snape finally made it back to the potions room he saw a peculiar scene. The fires under their cauldrons had been put out and the potions forgotten. Lucian was sitting on the floor holding onto Helena tightly. At first it seemed like they were embracing but as Severus looked closer he saw that Lucian was in fact pinning her arms to her sides and making her sit still. The others were standing around them watching carefully.

"What on Earth do you all think you are doing?"

His deep voice resonated through the room.

John looked up at him and surprised Snape with the look of relief that crossed his features.

"She started having one of her fits. We think it just started off as a vision of some sort but then it got violent. She collapsed onto the floor and started curling up into a ball before she started shrieking. She started clawing at herself and that's when we helped Lucian get a hold of her. We looked in her bag to find her medicine but she didn't have any with her like she usually does."

At this point she started struggling in Lucian's arms and by the expressions on Lucian's face it was becoming harder to restrain her. He started whispering in her ear to try to calm her down. After a moment he was able to sooth her back into submission.

Finally, he looked up. "Do you have anything on hand that could knock her out or help her in some way? I don't know how long she's gonna be like this and I'm not sure if I can hold her."

Severus saw her start to fight Lucian's grasp again, but this time there was a low growl that began to emanate from her now weak looking frame.

All three of her friends said the exact same thing at the same time, "Shit."

Alex now had a worried look in his eyes.

"She's lost her grip on one of the others. She's starting to change. Whatever you got back there you need to get, and quick."

From the look of fear and worry on their faces, he could tell this was no parlor trick. Taking out his wand calmly Severus cast an Incarcerous charm. Lucian let go of Lena and backed away slightly as ropes wound around her arms and legs.

"Make sure she does not harm her skull on the stone with her squirming. I will return shortly. Mr. Andrews go and inform Dumbledore."

Lucian took Lena's jacket from her bag, folded it and placed it under her head wondering why they had never thought of using this charm before now. "Alex wet a cloth real quick, she's turning feverish."

Severus went to his private store to see what he had. He was unable to find any left over power-binding potion, and he hadn't made a new batch yet. He then saw a sleeping potion, but thought better of it.

Letting her lose consciousness was most likely more dangerous, the alter ego would have an easier time taking dominance. He did have some of Lupin's potion on hand…but that would only help fractionally. And only if that was the persona coming out at the moment.

Perhaps a calming draught. He grabbed a good amount and left the storeroom. Poppy normally used this on distraught patients to help them relax and allow her to do her job. If they used enough on Lena she might calm down enough that she would at least not be a danger.

As he re-entered the room Dumbledore and Jonathan were just walking in as well. Lucian and Alex were doing their best to keep Lena stationary on the ground, the washcloth lay off to the side forgotten.

Her eyes were now open and filled with rage at being restrained and doing her best to try and maneuver out of her bonds. Her irises were a green color now, instead of the normal brown.

Her skin was still the same tan as before, but her already muscular body was leaner now. She no longer appeared soft. And her hair had become a little more blonde.

As Snape and Dumbledore approached Lucian summoned a house elf. "Quickly! Go get Professor Lupin and tell him to come to the potions room! Tell him to hurry!" The frightened little elf nodded and popped away.

Lena began shrieking and growling low in her throat. Her nails had grown longer and she was clawing at her thighs with frustration at her lack of mobility. Dumbledore addressed the situation.

"I suggest we administer the draught before she does any serious damage to herself. Jon, and Alex stabilize her legs and lower body. Lucian do your best to stabilize her shoulders while Severus and I attempt to get her to drink." Everyone got into place without question.

As Dumbledore and Severus approached her thrashing head he explained what he was attempting to give her. Dumbledore tried to grasp her head to keep it still but she kept ripping it free of his grasp. He and Severus kept trying but she always either managed to move or attempted to bite and gnash her teeth.

With each failed endeavor Severus felt what possibly could have been concern for Lena and what was happening to her. But then again, he was Severus Snape, what did he care?

"That is enough Severus we will just need to wait for Remus to arrive. At this point the animal in her will not relent until she recognizes the stronger beast that lies within Remus."

Her growling and shrieking was becoming louder and more enraged, and as it did so her struggle became more intense. Finally Remus burst into the room. Remus saw Severus and Dumbledore standing by with a potion and immediately joined them next to Lena's head.

"Lena, it's me."

He began stroking her hair gently and as he looked into her eyes, he spoke very calmly as if nothing was going on.

"Lena, calm down, shhhhh." He slowly brought his face closer and closer to hers until their foreheads were touching. She began inhaling deeply through her nose as if she were gathering all the scents in the room. And she finally began to still. Everyone stood motionless lest they set her off again as Remus continued stroking her hair and keeping eye contact. He slowly lifted his head back up and quietly spoke to Snape.

"Slowly walk over here and kneel down on the other side of her. Everyone else let go of her and back away. She never liked being held down or confined, especially when in this form so it distresses her more, and she needs to remain relaxed right now."

The whole time he methodically stoked her hair and attempted to keep eye contact. As everyone gave her more space her eyes began to dart around and her nostrils flared. Her breathing sped up and she truly looked like a panicked animal.

"Lena, calm down. No one is going to hurt you. Everything is okay. Just keep looking at me. Severus please disburse the charm. It will help make her more cooperative."

Helena ignored Remus choosing instead warily watch Severus as he slowly came closer to her. She started to panic and began clawing at herself and what little of the bonds she could make contact with.

Remus then used a slightly stronger tone. "Lena. Look at me." She quickly did and got a calculating look in her green eyes. Was this male trying to establish dominance? He was like her, and she knew his scent. He was the only reason she remained laying on her back. He calmed her….Remus was his name. She now remembered. She remembered everything now. She remembered the dark haired one now coming closer.

She looked back over at Severus, who was now finally kneeling next to her head as well. As he made eye contact with her it felt as if she was analyzing him. Remus interrupted her search.

"Lena, look at me. We need to give you something to drink." He then looked up and signaled Snape to remove the ropes. Snape snapped his fingers and the ropes dissappeared.

"Why?" Helena spoke as she returned her gaze to Remus. It sounded like her, except it was not her. Her attitude seemed different. And it showed in her voice. With the ropes gone she seemed to visibly relax a fraction though she chose not to move.

Remus continued to use a soothing calm voice."We don't want you to accidentally hurt anyone."

She stared at him for a while but could not tell if it was a trick or not. The last time this happened, they had sent her back into the dark room in her mind as the witch retook control.

"Last time you lied to me Remus. Why should I drink your potion?" The anger was evident in her voice.

She then looked back over to Severus and glared into his eyes. They reminded her of her room. But then her gaze softened as she thought of the night sky, and tried to find a window. But there were none.

"I will not drink this potion." She sat up then, but was sure to do it slowly so that they would not hold her down again.

Lupin tried to reason with her once more. "Lena, we don't want you to lose your temper and hurt one of us like you have done in the past. This potion simply helps you relax. Nothing more."

She looked back into Remus' eyes, and 'make me' was written all across her features.

Dumbledore had been standing by silently until now. "Helena. Take the potion dear. It won't do any harm. It's just a precaution. You are currently at Hogwarts my dear."

She looked over to him and thought for a while before reluctantly nodding. She knew that if a student should accidently startle her she might get defensive and lash out. She didn't want to hurt a child.

Severus held out the vial to her, she paused looking at first what he held and then gazing deeply into his eyes again. Searching for any sign of deception. When she finally took it her hand brushed against his for the first time in nearly 20 years and he denied the small feeling that stirred in his stomach. It never happened.

Lena took the vial from the dark haired one…Severus. And she felt something stir in her when her hand brushed his on accident. In this form she was animalistic and instinctual and she could not deny it. She felt something for him in that moment. But something between he and the witch kept her from investigating this feeling further. The word bitch became synonymous with witch at that moment. Her personal experiences always intruded on the wolf's fun.

She downed the liquid quickly and as she handed it back to Severus she felt her muscles relax. She was expecting the darkness to creep in at any second, but it never came. They had been telling the truth. She slowly stood. Severus and Remus followed suit.

"I want to go outside. Where am I?"

Lucian took hold of her arm, causing her to turn her head quickly to look at who dared touch her.

"You're in the dungeons. Come on, let's go to the lake Lena."

The alarm that had been in her eyes went away as she remembered there was no one in the room that she did not know or trust.

Remus, Jonathan, Alex and Lucian led her out of the room and were taking her outside for some air. Dumbledore stayed behind to speak with Severus.

"What exactly happened?"

"I'm not certain Headmaster. I returned here to find Mr. McKay restraining Ms. Dodson. They mentioned something about her having a vision and then it turned violent. Obviously this is what triggered her change."

"Hmm….come with me Severus. We need to try and get her to explain Helena's current state. For some reason the other entities are always more aware of such things than she is." With that, they left the dungeons, Severus doing so reluctantly. And set off to find where exactly they had wandered off to.

* * *

She was strolling along the edges of the lake nearby a tree with a large rock residing underneath it. She was gazing upon the expanse of the lake and how it reflected the beauty of the night sky. She had asked the others to give her some time to herself to think. Seeing that she was being more genial and rational since the last they encountered her, they gladly obliged.

Each of them were relieved that she was showing more restraint with her animalistic tendencies. The past instances when she had gotten control, she went on a rampage that nearly no one was able to make her see reason. They stood a little ways off from the picturesque tree and rock; Dumbledore and Severus calmly joining their midst.

* * *

Severus was deep in thought the entire walk to the lake. One part of him was concerned for Helena. While the other half scoffed at such nonsense and told him to return to his quarters and leave this nonsense behind. It didn't concern him in the least.

But deep down. He knew it did concern him and he couldn't walk away even if he tried.

He and Dumbledore arrived by the lake with the others. She was looking up at the stars as she stood near the same tree they used to always sit beneath in school.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Headmaster spoke.

* * *

Dumbledore voiced exactly what most of the group was thinking. "At least she is not as violent as she is often wont to be. Perhaps it is a good sign of things to come. Has she said anything as to Helena's condition?"

Lucian crouched down resting his arms on his legs. "No, she just asked to have a few moments to herself, she said she had been kept locked up for so long that she needed to rearrange her thoughts and become re-accustomed with being in control." As Lucian finished speaking Remus chose to add one more thing.

"She did ask why Severus had been in the room earlier. She apparently is aware of her surroundings and what has been going on, but there are some details she cannot recall." Dumbledore just nodded and joined the others in watching over her, all lost in their own thoughts.

As Severus watched her kneel down at the edge of the water he kept thinking on what could have caused her transformation. And he also kept thinking of how her eyes had burned into his, as if she was trying to search for something. As if she knew what he was thinking of at exact moment she turned her head and stared right at him, so it seemed.

Remus noticed her looking in the group's direction and sensed that she was ready. "I think it's okay if we go over there now."

And with this remark, he was the first to begin walking towards her. The others followed not far behind.

Helena saw that they were making their way to her and she turned her eyes back to the lake. It was so still and calm. A perfect mirror image of the sky above. She saw the reflection of Remus approach her and lay his hand on her shoulder. His scent alone was comforting for her, now that she was not so panicked as she had been before. Not far from his reflection her eye was drawn to the form of Severus' dark countenance.

Remus gently squeezed her shoulder. "Tell us what happened in the potions room."

She stared at their reflections for a while. Deep in thought.

"I don't remember exactly what the witch saw in the vision. It was more like a memory than a vision...I'm not sure. Probably something she has been refusing to think about voluntarily. Either way, I saw a chance to get out for a bit, and I took it. The power flow of that particular vision was strong enough that I was able to use some of it myself. Despite the damn bonds placed upon me by the witch's medicine."

She stopped talking and picked up a stick, beginning to draw little circles in the mud.

"Do you know why she has been having more trouble lately?" Lucian sat down next to her.

She glanced over at him before returning her attention back to her doodles.

"Well, isn't it obvious? She hasn't been dealing with us, we get tired of being locked away. Her true self is tired of being denied. If she had been doing what she was supposed to, she would be able to accept who she is. But instead, she cast the advice given to her by the wise shamans aside and tried to do things her own way. Saying something about their techniques taking too long, and not wanting to hurt anyone. I don't know. The witch doesn't always make sense. Especially when she denies the truth to herself."

With that she cast a glance towards Severus, but no one noticed, except Dumbledore and Remus.

"If she doesn't start taking care of business, she will begin to self destruct. And there would be nothing anyone could do."

After saying this, she put down her stick and stretched her arms before leaning back to a laying position to stare at the moon and stars.

Dumbledore stood thinking for a while. If she was beginning to self destruct then they needed to help save her from herself. She needed something to give her the strength and will to fight. What would be powerful enough…hmm, perhaps the same power that helped save Harry could help Helena as well….

"How do you suggest we help her?" Dumbledore decided to see if his thoughts were on the right track.

After thinking for a long while, she finally responded.

"If she would stop being so strong, she would be able to cope. She refuses to find a mate, she refuses to admit she wants one, she refuses to show such supposed weakness. I'm all for strength. But as a female, it is often beneficial in a pack to show a certain amount of weakness to those closest to you. This way, they are able to help make you stronger. And she refuses to do this. In my opinion, be cold to your enemies. With your pack, be caring and strong. Support them, and let them support you in return. Be weak so that you may all be stronger."

Just as Dumbledore suspected. Love was the answer. To accept herself completely she needed to also accept that she cannot force herself to carry her burdens alone.

Helena closed her eyes for a moment. "They want me to go back now…I think I will… maybe you all can help us now. I hate being caged up."

Then, her breathing evened out, as if in sleep. Her hair slowly began to darken back up, and return to normal. When Lucian walked over and picked her up, she was already out like a light.

"Well, at least it wasn't little Miss Vampira this time. The last time she took over she was a real bitch."

Lucian just shook his head at Jon's comment.

"Shut up Jon, you're retarded and no one cares. Let's just get her back to the common room so she can rest."

As Alex and Jon followed Lucian back towards the school, Alex saw fit to punch Jon on the arm for encroaching on his territory of being retarded.

The rest of the night, Severus kept thinking of everything that had happened. He then began wondering why he even cared. "

_**Because she's a threat…yes…that's it."**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day Lena woke up on the common room couch with Lucian camped out on the couch across from her. Memories of what had happened last night began filtering through her groggy mind. After a few minutes of just laying there, she finally was able to remember everything that had happened.

She didn't understand why that vision had made her change into the wolf. It was simply a flashback of sorts…maybe she had been repressing it…but even so, it shouldn't have caused that.

_~Memory~_

It was a warm spring day, but it felt more like summer. Lena was walking toward the tree by the lake. Someone was already sitting on the rock underneath, reading.

"Hey Sev, whatya readin?" he didn't have to look up to tell that she was smiling at him.

"/sigh/ I'm reading a book Lena. It's this thing with pages in it, and the pages have writing on them."

"What, no pictures? What a jip!"

She plopped down at his feet and dug through her satchel. She finally pulled out a sketch book and turned to a blank page. She gazed around at the scenery, looking for the perfect subject. Her eyes came to rest on the form of her friend above her; he was completely absorbed in his fancy pants book without pictures. She gave a sly smirk before beginning to draw. _**He hates when I try to sketch him. It's what he gets after being so sarcastic.**_

In truth, it had nothing to do with his sarcasm. They were always like that with each other, she just liked acting as if she had an alternate vendetta, it helped make him less irritable after learning of her newest drawing's subject.

So they passed the time in companionable silence. At one point Severus glanced down, she was sitting facing the side of his legs and every few moments would try and sneak a look up at him. Not knowing that he was watching her. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, the shorter pieces had escaped and the breeze gently played with them. Her eyes were focused intently on her latest sketch. He always made such a fuss when she insisted on drawing him, but deep down he didn't really mind because it was her.

He remembered when they first met in potions class. At first they hadn't gotten along very well, because of her friends in Gryffindor. But as the days went by he began seeing more of who she was and not who she was friends with. She had a passion for potions; even if she had difficulties with it sometimes. Apparently she noticed the notes and alterations he made in his textbook, and one day she came up to him in the common room asking for his opinion on one of her friends tinkering projects with a particular brew. She had some doubts as to the accuracy of the measurements Lucian had given her; suspecting a prank in the making.

It threw him off at first, they hadn't gotten along since the day she had gotten to Hogwarts; any time they interacted they found something to disagree upon and he found her childish antics to be quite annoying. Now here she stood genially asking for his help. She confused him then, but now, he knew everything about her. He knew all her signs and moods. He understood why she often behaved the way she did. It was how she had dealt with the death of her blood family, and it had simply remained in place. The way she had explained it to him; "Why be so dour and gloomy every waking moment? Reality sucks but that doesn't mean you have to have the same attitude. If I've learned anything, it's that life is too short for that." He understood her reasoning, but he certainly wouldn't adopt it.

Oddly enough though, when he was with her, he didn't care a bit about the stupid Marauders, or even Lily Evans. He felt relaxed, almost carefree. He loved this girl…wait! He loved her like a sister, that's what he meant! At this point he had been staring at the same page for a few minutes and Helena had noticed.

"What's eatin ya Sev? Did you find a sentence that was too intelligent for you?"

He looked up at her and saw the soft smile on her features. Did he love her in that way?

"I didn't think sentences had the ability to think." She gave him a shocked look at that.

"Hey, take that back mister! Sentences have feelings too you know." She slapped his leg lightly as punishment for his biased ways. He just gave a tiny smile and tried to see what she had been drawing. Anything to distract her from her current line of questioning.

He slid off of his perch to sit beside her and snatched the sketchbook out of her hands. He held it just out of her reach off to the side so that he could inspect her work.

"HEY! Give that back Mr. McMeanface! I'm not even finished you loser." She started trying to reach across him and rescue her poor sketchbook from the evil McMeanface. He began laughing at her and she dove across his lap to reach her objective.

That didn't give quite the advantage she had planned because he just switched hands.

"You and your freakishly long arms shall perish!" and she did something no one else would have been able to do. She mercilessly began tickling his sides.

He dropped the sketchbook from laughter, but before she could pounce on it he returned the favor. He began tickling her sides and she was soon left lying on the ground incapacitated with fits of laughter. He didn't even have to attack her most ticklish spot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN"T BREATH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE!

Her face was turning red and tears were coming from her eyes. He finally stopped and laughed at her as she flopped over onto her side and stared at him as she caught her breath.

"You will pay for that Sev, mark my words." He just laughed at her more as she sat up and scooted over next to him.

"Now I'm gonna make you sit there and let me draw you." He groaned and griped about how ridiculous that was. "I don't wanna hear it mister. You should have thought about that before attacking me."

They sat with their backs against the rock for a while then, as she finished her precious drawing. He glanced over every now and then when she wasn't paying attention. She finally caught him peeking though. "Hey. No looking and you know that." She gave him her best impression of his glare but she had some pencil smudge on her face somehow and he couldn't help but laugh.

He stopped laughing as she ignored his blatant disregard for her warning and began sketching again. He kept looking at her though. Thinking long and hard on something; after a few minutes she couldn't take it anymore. She had to know what on Earth was bugging him.

She looked up, "Do you mind? I'm tryin ta draw here. Now tell me what's on your mind so I can finish this thing."

Her words were a little rough but the look in her eyes showed concern for what was bothering him. Her eyes, he loved her eyes. They showed all her emotions like crystal clear windows. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. It was an innocent peck. But it sent a jolt through them both. _**What have I done?**_

At that exact moment Lucian called out to them from far away.

"Hey! It's time for supper! Hurry up before Jon and Alex eat it all!" Fortunately for them both, he hadn't seen anything that had just happened.

Lena stood up and waved at him "Yeah yeah, we're comin." She looked down at Severus with a look in her eyes he didn't quite recognize. She just stared at him for a moment before smiling, "Come on Sev, let's go get some grub."

She offered her hand down to him and helped him up. They didn't say anything about what just happened. Both acted like nothing had happened. They just gathered their things like always and headed back towards the school. It was obvious what each was thinking about, but neither said a word about it.

_~End Memory~_

She shook her head, as if that would clear it. Those feelings were gone, he chose Lily in the end; it would always be Lily even after she was with James. No use in dwelling these things. She sat up and stretched before throwing the pillow on her couch at Lucian to wake him up.

"Wake up Loserface. Time for food."

He mumbled something under the pillow before sitting up and stretching as well. "How are you feeling? And don't try lying." She looked away from him.

"I'm ok Lucian. Just a bit of a headache but otherwise fine."

He looked unsure for a moment before asking "Do you remember what triggered the change last night?"

Helena closed her eyes tiredly "Please I don't want to talk about it. It was just a stupid memory. It doesn't matter."

His expression was concerned, he knew there was more significance to this but he wouldn't push her this time.

They both just headed toward the Great Hall. She was starving.

* * *

Lena was sitting at her table devouring her scrambled eggs, toast and bacon before she headed off to class. Breakfast was almost over, all the students were slowly trickling away to prepare for classes. The mother hens were on full alert, making sure she got enough to eat and that she felt okay. It eventually got to the point where she threw a fork at them and told them to shut up before she sent mutant monkeys after them. After that they knew she was close enough to normal and left her to her breakfast as they talked about different professors and classes.

* * *

Severus immediately noticed when she walked into the Great Hall.

She looked pale and worn out. The fact that she was up and about bothered him for some reason. _**She should be in her dorm resting. Why do you even care.**_ These thoughts were most upsetting, and did nothing but further his already foul disposition.

* * *

Helena looked up from her plate and remembered the letter Lucius had sent her. It was nothing but a run of the mill "Hi how are you, how have things been treating you and yada yada yada" sort of letter. The only reason she wrote a reply was because it was the 'polite' thing to do. But it did come with some fancy, kick ass dark chocolate. After all these years he remembered that it was her favorite. _**I guess once a friend always a friend….ish…type person…..sometimes…**_

"Hey, Malfoy. Give this to your dad and mom. Tell em' thanks for the fancy chocolate."

She handed him the letter and instead of going back to her breakfast she decided to think outside the box. The house Quidditch captains went ahead and completed tryouts the day before so that the college player's Hell Week didn't set them behind in the season schedule.

"You're seeker on the team right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

She rolled her eyes mentally, why all the men in that family felt the need to try and be a hard ass truly escaped her.

"Sometime next week we should get together after classes and work on some techniques together. See what you know and improve on it. Maybe teach me a thing or two." She winked when she said that last bit and stood up to follow her friends who were getting ready to go to class. Malfoy thought a moment on what she was offering before nodding his head in agreement.

_**I'll reach that kid in no-time at all now. He's a good kid, just needs some extra direction, and the right friends.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The day went on slower than usual. The college players weren't complaining though. They were only on the second day of Hell Week and were not looking forward to practice at all.

Eventually it was time for potions, and for the first time in the history of Snape's teaching career there were students that didn't want the class to end.

Once again, there were no mishaps. Snape was suspicious of Lena helping Longbottom, who was seated right behind her. Thus, the helpful hints eventually made their way around the room, preventing disaster.

This left him with no obvious outlet for his frustrations. So he stalked about the room instead. Maybe he could find something to nag about. When he made it over to Lena's area of the room, he noticed that the color was starting to return to her features and she was managing her potion well. She still looked exhausted and had no business being out of bed. Deep down though, where he wouldn't even acknowledge, he felt relieved at her signs of recovery.

"Ms. Dodson, can you tell me why you have not used your sliced wart root and yet your potion is entirely past the stage it was supposed to be added?"

At the sound of his smooth voice she clenched her jaw. Helena felt completely drained. She wished she could go back to her dorm and curl up under her sheets. She really didn't need his hostility adding to her splitting headache.

She turned toward him slightly and looked up at him, and then looked down at her potion before looking up again with a weary sigh.

"But Professor Snape, if I add it now it would explode seeing as how I have two more minutes before it is ready for the wart root slices. The color is clearly yellow, not gold."

He gave that damned smirk of his before replying, "Is it?" She looked back and was outraged to see that it had turned golden during their exchange. _**Pompous jack ass.**_

Her fists clenched. "Well, it seems as if I was mistaken Professor."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for negligence."

Hermione looked up at this in outrage. "Gryffindor? She's representing Slytherin why should Gryffindor have points deducted?"

Snape held Lena's gaze. "Miss Granger should have informed you as to your potions progress. Another five points for speaking out of turn Miss Granger."

With that and his smirk in place, he walked off to sit at his desk and grade papers. The Slytherin students had similar looks of satisfaction while those in Gryffindor couldn't believe it. Snape was known for harsh and nitpicky punishment but this was completely uncalled for and illogical.

"I just wanna rip that damned smirk off his face with rusty scissors." She didn't think anyone other than her friends heard her, but she was mistaken. Snape heard the nearly imperceptible mumble directed to her potion and oddly found it amusing; which was very strange, considering it was a hostile comment concerning his person. He didn't analyze it though. He simply pushed it aside and graded his papers.

* * *

After Potions she quickly made her way to the locker room, there was no way she was going to be late this time. And with the way she was feeling the sooner she could shower and collapse into bed the better.

She got suited up and began the hellish training. After a while she felt herself becoming weaker, she was in the middle of the obstacle course and Lucian ran up beside her, concern evident in his voice.

"You gonna be alright Lena?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, watch for the flying boulders today, I heard they're being vicious."

He stared at her for a moment, worried about how pale she was again and her much slower pace.

"Okay, if you say so Lena. Just be careful. You don't look so hott."

As he got back into gear she yelled at him, thanking him for calling her ugly.

She heaved a sigh and decided she needed to suck it up and get her but in gear. If she was drawing attention to herself then she was doing worse than she thought. As Lucian looked back he saw her going at her usual pace, and if he didn't know her better, he wouldn't have had a clue that anything was wrong.

* * *

In the Great Hall the inhabitants of Hogwarts were well into their nightly feast when the college team finally joined them. They all took the time to shower and change before going to eat, and the family of four came in missing a member oddly enough. Remus gave a questioning look to Lucian so he walked up to the head table.

"A boulder caught her off guard and she took a pretty good tumble. Then once she got up there was a tree; one of the branches attacked. They decided to enchant those today and it was really not as pleasant a surprise as they thought. When she was getting up after the tree, the rock came back and got her again. It just hasn't been her day apparantly. So she's takin' a little longer to shower and clean up. We were gonna wait for her but she said she could manage and told us to go ahead and come eat."

"How was she feeling today?"

"Meh, hard to tell with her. She seemed okay until practice got going. When I asked her if she was feeling okay she said yeah and perked back up as if nothing was wrong."

Remus shook his head. "In other words, she pulled the same stunt she always does."

"Yeah, pretty much." With a shrug Lucian went back to his table and Remus went back to eating, checking every so often to see whether Lena had made it in or not.

Severus noticed her absence as well, not that it bothered him or anything. Even so, he checked for her presence every few minutes…strictly out of boredom of course.

* * *

She finally arrived for dinner, and she was very pale and clearly exhausted. However there were no scrapes, no bruises; the only apparent injury was a slight limp.

Remus could tell she was hiding something more than a limp. She was giving it away with her scent. She smelled distraught, as if she was strained, and he could smell the small hidden scratches.

The only good thing about the full moon coming up next week was that his senses became heightened.

At her arrival, Severus noticed her pallid complexion and limp. He again found himself feeling what one would call anger at the fact she even got out of bed that morning. She never should have gone to practice at the very least. But this would mean he was concerned for her well-being. And who in their right mind would possibly say such a thing? Simply preposterous that one would even suggest the possibility.

* * *

After the meal, she showed up for her detention right on time.

Helena shuffled in and tiredly tossed her bag onto the table top in her usual seat. She then went and stood patiently in front of Snape's desk waiting for him to tell her this evenings tasks.

Snape paused in his seemingly constant task of grading papers and raised his head. He simply sat there a few moments assessing her appearance. Now that she was closer he could see the dark circles under her eyes and truly how sallow her complexion was.

"The students have once again left the ingredients store a virtual disaster."

He then returned his attention to his grading without another word.

Helena stood there puzzled waiting for him to finish telling her what all needed to be done. Surely that was not the only task for her to complete that night. Without looking at her Snape finally spoke again.

"Is there a problem Miss Dodsen or do you truly lack the intelligence to deduce that you are to reorganize the student storeroom."

She furrowed her brow in a mixture of surprise and suspicion. "No sir. I'll get right on it." Maybe it was in a state of disorder that was beyond belief? As she entered the student stores she saw that there were only a few things in disarray. Her brow furrowed further as she softly pondered aloud. "What is his game? There has to be some sort of catch; this is way too easy."

Despite her misgivings she completed the brief task in silence; after only 20 minutes she walked back into the classroom and stood to the side of Snape's desk. He was now no longer grading papers but rather inspecting some of the student's potions from that days classes and noting the scores in his grade book. She stood a moment thinking he would notice her presence. When he didn't acknowledge her, she quietly spoke up.

"I've finished with the stock room if you would like to inspect it."

He continued his inspection on a particular vials contents and without pause replied. "I am sure everything is in order. You are free to resume your university assignment."

Once again Lena was confused. Something wasn't adding up. Why the hell would he be acting so _nice_? She began to move past his desk, her intended destination was her backpack but she didn't make it that far. She suddenly felt extremely warm and clammy, sweat broke out on her face as her vision blurred ever so slightly. Before she knew it her knees gave out on her and the stone floor was incoming fast. She caught herself slightly on Severus' desk in an attempt at keeping herself from colliding so harshly with the ground.

* * *

Severus wasn't sure why he was being so lenient with her detention this evening. He decided not to dwell on the thought too much and continued grading the essays that were left over from the evening before. Once finished he began evaluating the days vials left by the students.

He knew when she was standing beside his desk and decided to see how long she would wait before speaking to him.

Their exchange was short, he could practically feel the confusion rolling off her in waves and he found a small bit of satisfaction in that. But as she was walking nearer his desk as she made her way towards her bag he noticed her steps falter and he immediately could tell it was more than her limp acting up.

As her knees caved he quickly went to her side. She had broken out into a cold sweat slumped against his desk. She was breathing irregularly but deeply through her nose. He kneeled in front of her and gently placed the back of his hand against her brow; checking her temperature.

There was thankfully no fever. "Are you able to stand." She kept her eyes closed but nodded her head. After a moment she opened her eyes, keeping them focused on the floor and attempted to get up. As she did so a look of nausea crossed her features as she slumped back down once again closing her eyes tightly.

It was obvious she would need assistance getting to a better seat, staying on the cold stone was not the best thing for her in this condition. So without a word Severus moved to her side and gently scooped her up bridal style. At the movement she placed one hand to her mouth and the other gripped the front of his robes tightly; doing her best to keep the evenings meal from spilling forth.

Snape strode to the nearest student work table and sat her on the edge. Summoning a damp washcloth he lifted the hair off the back of her neck and placed the cool compress there. Lena's eyes remained closed as her head rested in her hands.

"What symptoms are you experiencing Ms. Dodsen?" His hand remained on her neck, keeping the wet cloth in place for her.

Her voice was weak and small.

"I was just walking to my backpack when suddenly I got a hot flash and my vision blurred. I feel terrible nausea and the headache I've had all day has seemed to magnify tenfold." She tried lifting her head and opening her eyes but with a groan she resumed cradling her head with tightly lidded eyes.

Snape set the washcloth aside and pulled his wand from his robes. He needed to see whatever wounds she may be concealing. He murmured a charm to reveal what she was obviously hiding with her magic. "_Specialis revelio_" He then used did a magical scan checking for all her possible injuries.

Though she heard him remove her concealing charm; at this point she didn't care. Her skull felt like it was about to split in two and any time she tried opening her eyes the world span and the threat of vomit magnified.

The scan did not take long. _**Nothing serious. Simply a few bruises and scrapes. It appears she is only suffering from extreme mental and physical fatigue.**_

After replacing his wand within the folds of his robes Severus placed his hands on either side of her face. Slowly he lifted her head. "Open your eyes and begin breathing deeply and slowly through your nose."

* * *

She felt him place his hands on her face. They were cold from the amount of time he had spent in the chill classroom but they felt wonderful on her skin. She followed his quiet order, but predictably her stomach and head immediately protested such actions. She was about to shut her eyes again when his deep voice reminded her somewhat harshly to keep them open and to begin breathing deeply.

Helena forced them to remain open. She focused on her breathing and locked onto his dark gaze. As she did this she felt his hands shift, part of his palms remained on her jaw as his fingers wrapped to the base of her skull where the tips began messaging where he neck and head meet.

After a few moments the world started to cease its tilting, the queasy feeling settled down and her headache began to lessen. Eventually she no longer had to focus so intently on her breathing.

This is when she realized how intense his black eyes were. It had been so long since she last stared into their depths.

As soon as her breathing returned to normal he removed his hands from her neck. Or, at least that was his intention. He found that they did not obey. So they both sat, his hands cradling her head as she held his gaze. _**This is preposterous.**_ And he forced himself to move back from her, their proximity becoming uncomfortably obvious to him. "Stay where you are, your collegues should arrive shortly. I will retrieve a partial dose of sleeping draught to ensure you rest tonight. It was foolish of you to have exerted yourself to this point so soon after last nights events."

His tone was cold and as he walked away Helena found herself feeling like an admonished young school girl. She supposed she did deserve it in some way. _**I should have paid more attention to my body's signals. Sigh. Once again, I'm forcing someone to play babysitter. This is a forming pattern that needs ta be nipped in the bud.**_ At this moment Lucian, Jonathan and Alex walked into the classroom. She turned her head and greeted them quietly. Once they saw her complexion all three had the same frown on their face.

Jon was the first to speak. "What in sam hill happened Lena? You look paler than a glass of milk." As they stood in front of her Snape returned with a tiny vial with a very small amount of liquid in it.

"It's nothin fellahs. I just over did it today and had a bit of a dizzy spell is all."

At this Severus snorted. "If that is how you refer to collapsing." He thrust the vial to Lucian.

"Make certain she drinks this bit of sleeping draught once she is in her room. She should have enough time to get up to her dormitory on her own before it takes effect, if it is taken at the base of the stairs."

He then turned and resumed his seat at his desk. "I suggest you gather her things and escort her to the common room before she attempts bloodying my floor with her skull again."

Alex and Jon gave Snape dirty looks at his uncaring and cold behavior as they gathered Lena's bag as well as their own. Lucian stood observing the Potions Master for a moment with a thoughtful look to his eye before turning and helping Lena down from the table. "Do you think you can walk to the common room? Or do you not have enough strength?"

Lena gave a half-hearted laugh and waved him off. "Nah I'll be fine hon. No worries. Just make sure those two don't forget any of my stuff." Lucian nodded but remained near her should those wobbly legs he noticed give out.

With much reassurance to her friends, they all made their way out the door. And as she left she quietly said "Goodnight Professor."

* * *

Once they had shut the door. Severus put down the vial he had been 'inspecting' and leaned back in his chair. Steepling his fingers beneath his chin in thought.

It had certainly been quite an evening. He did not know what was more troubling though. The condition she had allowed herself to reach, or his reaction to it. This…worry…this….concern. no matter his persistent denial of these feelings presence, no matter how often he brushed them aside, they would resurface. The only option left was to sit and address them logically.

These uncharacteristic emotions arose when her health is compromised. Why? He found himself observing her closely. Why?

The facts. Dumbledore has already made the effort to bring her back here to Hogwarts by arranging this Quidditch tutelage nonsense. She is a member of the Order and of possible interest to the Dark Lord. She is in an unstable magical state of being and thus a possible danger to herself and those around her.

Severus sat shifting through these facts and his feelings.

_**The obvious solution is that I am only concerned because she is an unstable force that could aid or hinder our cause against the Dark Lord. If she is injured or over exerted the possibility of her losing control is dangerously increased. Such lack of control could prove detrimental in the grand scheme of things.**_

Severus smirked. Satisfied that the problem had been laid to rest efficiently.

Standing, he cleared his desk of the student vials and returned to his chambers. That night he fell asleep easily without the annoyance of those twisted emotions plaguing his thoughts.


	8. Dreams

Lena woke the next morning feeling a zillion times better than she did yesterday. Her headache was gone and she actually felt energized.

She lay in bed a while before peeling back the covers and stretching her way out of bed. She went into the adjoining bathroom to take care of her morning toilet.

That was probably one of her favorite things about this set up. See, the college students had been given their own rooms and small bathroom rather than having to share with the Hogwarts students. And being that she was the only girl mentoring the Slytherin team she had a room all to herself. Ah the little things in life.

Smiling at her healthy reflection in the mirror she decided to leave her concealment charm off today. There wasn't anything major or noticeable to hide from her mother hens so why bother?

Going back into her room she double checked the box she kept her medicine in. She had one dose for tonight and then she's out. She generally took it sometime in the evening once a day every day. Which was not fun since the stuff tasted horrible. She made her 'ick' face and closed the box again.

As she was getting dressed in the modified school uniforms they had to wear while participating at Hogwarts she noticed something odd. She had put a charmed window pane on one wall that would show artificial light in accordance to the time of day to help keep track of time a bit and to relieve some of the gloom in the dark subterranean atmosphere.

But the light coming from this 'window' seemed too bright for this early in the morning. Maybe it was glitching up?

She glanced at her alarm clock on the night stand realizing she didn't wake up to it's annoying beep! And sure enough it was well after lunch.

"Lucian you man whore! GRRRR he must have climbed up the banister after I fell asleep and turned my alarm off! SHIT! Where are my shoes? I'm gonna be late for potions! I can't believe I slept all day!" She was hopping around on one foot trying to hurry with her shoes as best she could while ranting and generally wigging out.

Once the rebellious article of clothing was in its rightful place on her foot she hurriedly grabbed her things and ran to class. She had 2 minutes before she was late. She was gonna kill her dear Lucy for this.

* * *

By some miracle Helena managed to make it through the classroom doors seconds before class started. She sent daggers at Lucian as she set her things down in her usual seat.

_**Ahh. McKay must have snuck up the girls dormitory banister, avoiding the slide enchantment to shut her alarm off. This is why she was at neither the morning meal nor lunch.**_

Her anger was amusing and the sleeping draught had done the trick. She appeared rested and energized. Completely recovered from the past few days' events. And after sorting his thoughts the night before he was able to admit to himself that he was gladdened by her recovery in his own way.

* * *

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Classes, Quidditch practice and the House Quidditch practices went by normally. Severus and Lena both attempted to interact with each other as little as possible much to Dumbledore's chagrin. But he expected nothing less from these two stubborn souls.

Harry was still acting out every so often, filled with angst, sadness, and guilt over his Godfather's death. For some reason though, when Lena saw him in this state, she was somehow the only person who was able to cheer him up.

He noticed as she talked with him on such days however she seemed as if she were holding information back. He asked her about this once and she stared at her hands for a moment before she met his gaze.

"Harry I understand what it feels like to sense that others are hiding information from you. Being left outta the loop is not the best feeling in the world. So I'm gonna level with ya sugar. I do know something you aren't aware of yet. And as much as I'd like to fill you in it's just not the right time. Understand? Just know that soon enough the time will be right."

Here she gave a smile, "Heck, I'd even go so far as to say this will be one of your best Christmas holidays ever." And with that she ruffled his already disorderly hair and left him to ponder her words.

* * *

It had been nearly two months since term began. Everyone was excitedly looking forward to the Halloween feast at the end of the week. Making this Monday morning particularly dreadful as everyone wished it was Friday already.

Adding to this excitement was the news that the Raiders would have their first match of the season this Saturday as well. And the first Hogwarts game would be the following weekend; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

The university team was thrilled. Not only would they finally have a match but they're work outs eased up on game weeks. Since there aren't too many teams in the college circuit the way their schedule is works much like Hogwarts system. The difference is there are similarities to the American NFL as well. In that there are 'regular season', 'playoffs', and then 'championships.'

They have 3 games during regular season; the scores from each game are averaged and ranked in comparison to the other 3 teams. Whoever ranks 4th loses their chances at championships.

The top ranked team gets an automatic pass to the championship match but will still play the other two teams out of sportsmanship and a chance to measure up your potential championship opponent.

The scores are again averaged for the second and third ranking teams and, as you may guess, the team with the highest average of points earns their place in the Championship round.

In a single season you can have up to 6 games provided you make the University Cup.

* * *

It was a bright but chilly day out as Lucian and Helena walked into the Great Hall for lunch to find their usual spot across from Alex and the others was taken. So they were forced to sit further down and right on the end of the table. Right next to the head table.

As Lena and Lucian began filling their plates they heard the retard Alex yell out to them.

"Hey!" Lena did her best not to laugh as she looked his way and indulged his retard brain and yelled back.

"What?"

"I like potatoes."

"…..okay…thanks. I like ceeeeereal." she looked back at Lucian and shook her head, amusement on her face.

As she began to take a bite ironically of mashed potatoes Alex yelled again.

"Hey!" this time Lucian answered.

"What retard?"

Lena made the mistake of looking that direction before swallowing her potatoes as Alex did his impression of Katie from Horton Hears a Who. For some odd reason she couldn't help but die laughing every time he did this and needless to say, potatoes spewed EVERYWHERE.

* * *

Severus was sitting at the staff table trying to eat his meal as Flitwick droned to him on and on about something or other. He noticed Lena sitting closer to the staff table. Merely an observation. Suddenly distinct laugh burst forth louder than usual. Filius stopped mid sentence and began giggling.

Severus looked up to find Helena dying from laughter and Lucian wiping mashed potatoes from his face with a disgruntled expression. "Thank you Lena for trying to share your potatoes. But next time don't wait til after you've already put them in your mouth sweaty." He then turned around to face Alex.

"Yeah laugh it up buddy, all of yall. Just wait till practice. That goes for you too Potter and Weasley. Just cause I'm not yall's stupid mentor doesn't mean I can't enhance your practice."

Lena had finally contained herself to tiny sporadic giggles at this point. "I'm so sorry, I should have known he was gonna make the face." She grabbed her napkin and picked out some of the potato he had missed in his hair. "He does that every time I eat potatoes; which makes no sense at all. Mashed potatoes and the movie 'Horton Hears a Who' have absolutely nothing in common."

Severus sighed softly to himself. _**Merlin, now I know what behavior to expect from them today in class. The way they act you would never guess any of them were even half my age much less the fact that they **__**are**__** the same age.**_

At this point Filius was discussing the amusing spectacle they just saw with Poppy leaving Snape free to return to his office. Helena's next batch of medicine should be cooled by know and ready for bottling.

He had been making smaller batches so that she would run out more often; this enabled him to keep to a schedule he devised for reducing the strength of the potion. Ensuring she did not experience side affects or receive too low of a dose before the Christmas holidays.

Eventually she would feel the difference though. The only question was when and who would she address the matter to? Would she go to Dumbledore or would she confront him? _**Mostly likely me. She wouldn't be able to resist a possible argument.**_

Rather than scowling as you may expect, this thought actually had his rare smirk making an appearance. And so early in the day.

* * *

During the break before class after lunch, Helena broke off from the group and went in search of Draco. She tried all the most obvious places but he was in none of them.

She had just finished checking the common room for the second time and was heading back towards the stairs going up to the main floor. As she passed by a unused dungeon room she noticed the dust on the door handle had been disturbed.

She pressed her ear to the wood but naturally heard nothing through the thick heavy door. When she tried opening it, she was not surprised to find it locked. Whispering a quiet _alohamora_ she opened the door a fraction; just enough to see inside. What met her eyes she never thought she'd see in a thousand years.

Sitting in an old left over desk with his back to the door was non other than Draco Malfoy. And his shoulders were shaking with unmistakable tears.

Lena's brow furrowed and her eyes filled with compassion. Whatever was bothering him, she couldn't let him face it alone. He wasn't the first one to have used this abandoned room for hiding away…

She silently shut the door behind her and re-locked it as well as putting a silencing charm on the room. She walked over and stood behind him. He was so absorbed in his woes he had yet to even notice her presence, the poor soul. She moved more to his side, seeing his face covered by his hands; muffling the quiet sobs.

As soothingly as possible she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Draco what's wrong darling?" He jerked with surprise; not expecting anyone to get into the room and see him like this.

"Wha- What are you doing here Dodsen?" He scowled and tried to resume his haughty demeanor; the tear streaks and red eyes were proof enough though. She just kneeled next to him and studied his features for a moment.

"What do you think you're staring at?" But before he could finish building his anger she reached out and pulled him tightly to her, wrapping her arms around him. Draco's eyes were wide as he just sat there a moment. His blank expression finally crumbled and he buried his face in her neck letting out chocked sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and clung to her desperately.

Helena leaned her had on his and rocked them gently; making soothing and comforting sounds as one hand rubbed circles on his back.

"There, there my darlin. Let it all out. Everything's gonna be alright sugar." She patiently waited for him to get it all out of his system before trying to find out what was causing this cold young man to crumble in such a heart wrenching way. _**I'll bet anything it has something to do with his damn father. If I'm wrong I'll eat Snape's sock.**_

After a few minutes he seemed to quiet down. His crying reduced now to only the occasional sniffle. She pulled back from him and used her wand to summon a handkerchief.

"Here you go honey. This will help with those sniffles."

He took the offered item, keeping his gaze firmly on the ground.

Lena just sat giving him plenty of time to compose himself and clean up his face a bit. She stood and pulled a nearby chair next to his and sat silently; she knew being pushy would just cause him to close himself off when what he needed right now is someone to confide in.

The minutes ticked by silently. Helena watching patiently as Draco sat staring at the handkerchief he was fiddling with in his lap. He finally spoke in the meekest voice she had ever heard from him.

"Why did you do that?" She leaned forward and used a soft hand to lift his chin; looking him in his red eyes she gave him the honest truth.

"I've been where you are Draco. Whatever caused this may be entirely different with you than it was for me. But regardless; I know what you're feeling." She leaned back into her chair.

"I used to come to this very same room when I was a student here. When I felt like there was no one to turn to. No one to confide in." She looked up at the ceiling. "These walls know all about the heartache I could tell to no one else." She met his eyes again. "But stone walls don't beat out a good shoulder. I learned that the hard way." They stared into each other's eyes a while before Draco looked back down to his lap.

She checked her watch and saw they had 20 minutes before potions. She stood up. "I just want you to know Draco that if you need anything. And I mean anything. I'm always there for you. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but I'll listen no matter what. No judgment, no manipulation or calculation. Just old fashioned listening and whatever help I am capable of offering."

With this she leaned down and hugged him one more time, "You're never alone kid. Not while I'm around." With that she tenderly kissed the side of his head and began walking out of the room. "Potions is in 20 minutes, try to keep track of the time Draco."

* * *

Then she was gone. Draco didn't know how to react to all this. She was so gentle and caring with him. It reminded him of how his mom used to be when he was a toddler. Before he was grown…before so much was expected of him. He heaved a deep sigh.

After she had blindly comforted him without question he had nearly blurted out all his troubles to her. But he couldn't yet. Does she truly have no ulterior motive? They're practically strangers yet she's offering to be his confidant.

But it had felt so nice to be held and comforted. His brow furrowed as he stared at the handkerchief she had given him. This woman acted ridiculously immature more often than not, yet her sober sincerity was nothing but genuine as she offered her companionship to him. Could he accept her help though? Or was it all a trap?

Shaking his head he put the handkerchief into his bag and made his way to Potions.

Helena was already seated. When she heard someone walking in she turned to see if it was Draco. As she met his gaze she gave him a gentle smile. The look on her face left no room for doubt. Somehow, without even getting to know him first, this woman truly cared about him. It was a strange feeling to realize this, but a pleasant one nonetheless.

At that moment. Draco Malfoy found a true friend.

* * *

Lena was glad to see Draco made it to class on time; no signs remained from his breakdown. _**I hope he accepts my offer.**_ When their eyes met she gave him soft smile and was surprised when he returned it with one of his own. Even though he sat in his usual seat without saying a word she knew. _**Hot damn. I actually got through to him.**_

Once the bell rang Helena began gathering her things when Snapes smooth voice rose above the ruckus. "Miss Dodsen I'd like a word with you." Sighing wearily she fought her way against the outflow of children to stand before his desk.

As soon as the room finished clearing he produced a box and set it near her on his desk. "Your next supply of potion."

She lifted the lid and saw only a half month's worth. "Why is there only half the amount? What is Dumbledore up to Severus?" She lifted her head and was startled to find his black eyes staring at her intently. As if he had been expecting her to ask.

Ignoring the lack of use of his title, he sat in his chair as he explained the Headmaster's plan concerning her. As he finished he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Why did no one even ask me? Hell, why didn't anyone at least tell me before hand that 'hey we're gonna make you do this for Christmas instead of eating pie.' I am, after all, the one that will be enduring Merlin knows what." She began rubbing her temples. "/sigh/ How long have you been reducing the potency?"

"This will be the first. It is important that with every batch we take an assessment of your health and condition. To ensure you do not have any unforeseen complications." She put her hands on her hips and nodded her head.

"Alright. /sigh/ Thank you for at least filling me in." She put the box in her bag and began walking out. "I better get to practice before I'm late."

Severus watched her leave. _**That went smoother than I had expected.**_ He then stood and went into his office; pouring himself a bit of tea as he sat behind his larger desk. He allowed himself to become lost in thought.

* * *

Today was an easy practice. All they were doing was working in the weight room, giving Lena's mind a chance to wander. She had been having…strange… dreams. Well actually some were strange and others were just downright beyond description.

She had begun writing down details of the strange ones when she wakes up. Something in her gut has been telling her that there's something to them. It was always the exact same dream but once she wakes up she only has a few minutes before she forgets it all again.

So far she knows that it has to do with her 'transformation' or something. She's always in an old dreary room with frost and snow on the window look outside. With what Severus just told her she can now safely assume she's at Grimmauld Place during Christmas break.

There's pain, frustration, struggling, yelling. People are around her but she can never see the faces clearly. Her temperature constantly changes from hot to cold. Her senses fluctuate between being heightened and then falling to complete desensitization.

Suddenly her vision is overtaken by blindingly bright white light. There are two voices. Both are female. She doesn't quite catch everything they're saying yet. From what Lena does manage to hear she knows one is being sent back somewhere.

Then there's only one voice, and it begins speaking differently. Before it spoke in present tense as if it were physically part of the 'premonition.' Now it speaks to her directly in her dreamland.

Lena knows it's explaining that what all she's seen is going to happen to her over Christmas. It then explains what changes are being made to her during that time mentally and physically. But she can never remember that part.

The other dreams she's been having though…now those were the ones really troubling her.

She can't figure out why on Earth she keeps having them. They're so real and vivid that when she does finally wake up sweating she has to double check to make sure she's really alone and still in her Slytherin dorm room.

The most common one starts off with her sitting on the rock under her favorite tree by the lake. She's sitting enjoying the gentle breeze as she admires the way the moonbeams dance across the water's glassy surface.

She turns her head to the side and looks to the person sitting beside her on the ground leaning against the trunk. She reaches a hand out and begins playing with their hair's silky black strands.

"You've always had such beautiful hair. You just always forget how quickly your potions' fumes make it look greasy." The person reaches a dark clad arm up and around her waist, pulling her down next to them closely.

She leans her head on their shoulder. So warm. So solid. She wraps one arm behind their back and breaths in deeply they grip her waist tighter ever so slightly. She closes her eyes in contentment. The person next to her shifts; moving her hair away from the side of her neck as they begin placing feather soft kisses from her collar bone up to her pulse point.

Then she feels them kiss her tenderly on the lips as they burry their hands in her hair. The same silky strands she had been toying with before now fall against her face. Their tongue runs across her bottom lip and she parts her mouth slightly to allow the kiss to deepen.

After a few moments they pull back from each other slightly to gain their breath.

When she opens her eyes all she sees are two dark eyes burning back at her. And that's when she awakes with a start.

The intensity of that burning gaze, the feelings, the sensations, it all leaves her heart pumping wildly and feeling like her hormones are raging out of control. Then she realizes who she was dreaming such things about and she begins hyperventilating all over again.

What the hell was happening? Why are these monumentally inappropriate dreams invading her mind practically every other night?

It's not as if anything has changed between them. They weren't quite as openly hostile as they had been when she got here but by no means did they get along. There was a mutual truce at the moment. You stay out of my hair and I'll stay out of yours. The images from her dream flashed in her mind again.

_**Ugh poor choice of words.**_ She accidentally releases her curl on the abdominal weight machine she's using, causing the weights to bang together a bit loudly. Lucian was working his biceps nearby and paused to give her a questioning look.

"Oops. My bad. Got away from me for a second there." She did everything in her power to avoid his gaze as she felt her cheeks begin burning, and not from her workout.

Lucian eyed her for a moment before resuming his workout. She was acting strange lately.

Helena sighed in relief as she saw Lucian continue his curls with her peripheral vision. That was way to close and awkward. She then pushed all stray thoughts from her mind and forced herself to focus on her exercises.

_Author's Note:_

_Well i finished fixing up the other chapters. This one is a little short but I didn't want to jump to the next part of the story in this chapter. Hope you guys like the changes I made._


End file.
